


Young Hunter

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 year old reader, Comedy, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Own Characters - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Smut, is that a tag?, like my own lol, really only underage because of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N was only 17 and was still trying to balance being a hunter with being a student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is that new multi-chapter fic I was telling you about. I hope it's not awful but hey ya know

Even though some of the kids thought it was a lame car, a Honda Pilot really came in handy. Hell, you literally lived in it. Big enough to hold weapons, clothes, and a small mattress; what more could you want? Being a 17 year old hunter without any family was tough but you were definitely doing well. Yeah, the Winchesters offered you a room in the bunker but you just weren't feeling it. Between trying to graduate high school with decent grades and picking up small hunts on the weekends, you could not handle the Winchesters. You had a really cool hook up in town; the Coopers. You had saved the couple on a hunt so to pay you back they let you use their address to go to school and let you use their shower.

You were now on your way to your 3rd period. Lord, the school hallways always got ridiculously packed. You tried to squeeze passed a group of horrible looking popular kids but something went wrong. The next thing you knew, you were on the ground in the middle of the group. A couple of the girls kind of chuckled while they looked down at you but one of the boys shot them a look that made them immediately stop. He was gorgeous. Dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and at least 6 foot tall. He extended a naturally tanned hand down to you, helping you up. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I'm just in the way." He laughed and you smiled. "I'm Alex, Alex Williams."

"Oh, I'm Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N." You tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear. You noticed that there was only two minutes before the bell rang. "I gotta get to class. Thanks for helping me up." You scurried away before he could say anything else. 

 

"C'mon, Y/N, it's pretty impressive. Only the third week of school and you've already got the attention of a football player." Your best friend laughed, elbowing you in the arm. "Not to mention the fact he's a senior and you're only a junior. Girl, you gotta jump on this chance."

"Aubri, knock it off. If I get with him it'll be just like one of those horrible teen romcoms came to life." You rolled you eyes and she laughed again. You leaned back on the brick wall of the exterior of the school. Aubri turned her head to watch the other students leaving when she suddenly looked back at you, smirking. 

"Looks like you're about to star in the next big movie." She jerked her head over, signaling for you to look over. Alex was on his way over to you. There was no way for you to escape this one. 

"Hey, Y/N!" He came over, flashing you a perfect smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend."

"Oh, I'm actually busy all weekend. Sorry." You luckily were busy thanks to a hunt with the Winchesters. You did like Alex, but you weren't really the dating type. 

"She's free Thursday!" Leave it to Aubri to do this to you. She knew about your hunting and the Winchesters but there was no way she was going to watch you pass up a date with this guy. 

"Thursday sounds great." He sent you a wink and you had to fight back a blush. You gave him your number and he left shortly after, promising to text you later. 

 

Thursday came around too fast for you. You had to borrow a dress from Aubri so you would look nice. You came down the stairs after you showered and changed. "Y/N, you look great!" Mrs. Cooper said. She was young and insisted you called her Lily. Mr. Cooper, Dustin, came up beside her. 

"You look very nice. This boy better appreciate that." He laughed when you rolled your eyes. 

"Thanks you two." The doorbell rang. "This is him." You went to the door, opening it slowly. He looked nice. Yeah, he was just wearing jeans and a dark red polo, but damn did you think he looked good. "Hey there."

"You ready to go?" He smiled, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Yeah. Bye Lily. Bye Dustin." You waved back at them as you walked out the door. "That's my, uh, sister and brother-in-law."

 

The drive to the movie theatre was short. The movie you were going to see was the second Avengers movie. Definitely something you were cool with. You'd already seen it, but that was fine. About 10 minutes in, Alex had his arm around you. Not something you were used to, but it was okay. It wasn't until he moved his hand from your shoulder to your breast that you decided to say something. You turned your head towards him. "What are you doing?" You whispered harshly. He looked down at you. 

"Come on, babe, just go with it." He kissed you before you could say anything else. He turned his body towards you, placing his other hand on your upper thigh. You pulled back from the kiss. You were breathing heavy, trying to figure out how to handle what was happening. "Babe, you look so beautiful. Why don't we get out of here and go back to my place?" He put his lips on your neck, squeezing your thigh. 

"I, uh, what about y-your parents?" You'd never done something like this and were kinda hoping to find a way out of it. 

"I have my own apartment." He stood up, grabbing your hand and pulling you behind him. Everything was happening so fast that you didn't even think about trying to get away. 

"You look so good. I thought you looked gorgeous the other day and then tonight you wore that dress." Alex backed you into his apartment. He took off his shirt the second the door closed. You were already having a hard time talking but your mouth went dry when you saw his chiseled torso. He held you against him, pulling you into his bedroom. "I wanted to get this dress off you the moment I saw you." He back you up until your shins hit his bed. He reached around you and unzipped the dress, pushing it from your shoulders so it fell on the floor. He gently pushed you back so that you fell on the bed. "Fuck, babe, you're so beautiful."

 

Sleeping with Alex on your first date wasn't really what you had planned but for some reason you couldn't say no. Aubri was just glad you didn't have sex with her dress still on. Meeting with the Winchesters for the hunt wouldn't be bad, but you didn't want them knowing about last night. You pulled up in front of the bunker. You always rode with them if you were working a case together. Sam came out right after you got out of your car. "Hey Y/N!"

"Hey Sam. Where's Dean? I'm ready to be outta here." You dragged your duffel bag out of the trunk. 

"Calm down, princess. You're the one that's been keeping us waiting." Dean also came out of the bunker, popping the trunk of the impala. 

"School, Dean. Not that you would know, but it's kind of important." You slid into the backseat of the impala as the boys got in the front. 

"Ouch. Feisty like normal." Luckily the hunt was only happening a few towns over so the ride to the motel was pretty short. "So we'll take out the vamp nest in the morning. They should all be asleep."

"Good job, Dean. You finally understand vampires." You snorted, going into the bathroom to put on pajamas. You didn't even notice that there wasn't a couch in this room. When you came out to flop down on your usual sleeping spot you were pretty confused. 

"Looks like they gave us the wrong room." Sam popped open a beer, sitting at the table. You groaned loudly. That meant you either had to share a bed or brave the nasty floor. 

"What? You're not gonna give him some sarcastic comment?" Dean took a swig of his own beer, looking at you confused. You just shrugged, sitting on one of the beds. 

"So I think this'll be my bed and you two can share that one." You flopped back on the bed, spreading out so you took up the whole thing. You could hear the chair legs scrape on the floor as the boys got up. 

"No way, sweetheart. I'm not sharin' a bed with that giant." Dean hit your leg, signaling for you to move over. You didn't budge. "C'mon, Y/N, I'm not afraid to lay on you."

"Go get in bed with your brother. I'm not sharing a bed with you." You could hear Sam snoring which meant there was no way he was gonna help you. You felt the bed dip as Dean put his knee on it. 

"Last chance, princess." You still didn't move. He swung his leg over so it was resting on the other side of the bed and he say down on your stomach. He took another swig of his beer. 

"Jesus Christ, Dean! Get off!" You tried to push him off of you but there was no way you could move him. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Only like three beers. I told you to move." He put the bottle on the nightstand, laying down completely on top of you. 

"I'll move, I'll move!" He lifted up just enough for you to roll out from under him. "Jackass." 

 

It wasn't hard to take out the nest but now you were disgusting, wanted your hair out of the ponytail it was in, and really ready for a shower. When you got out of the impala you were so ready to get inside that you accidentally ran into Sam, losing your balance and falling to the ground. "Oh, Y/N, sorry! Ya know, you're kinda clumsy for a hunter." He helped you up. 

"Oh shut it." You brushed yourself off, stretching your neck and rolling your shoulders. 

"Did you get hit?" You looked up at him weirdly while you walked into the room. "You got something on your neck. It looks like a bruise."

"Oh! Uh, yeah I must have!" You clamped your hand over your neck, rushing to the bathroom. Sam stepped in front of you, blocking your path. You cursed his long legs. 

"Wait, Y/N, if you got hit then we need to make sure you don't have more injuries." He reached for your hand, trying to move it. You moved back. 

"No no no, I'm fine. Really, I just need to go take a shower." The motel door slammed shut when you tried to move past Sam again. 

"Dean, come help me out. Y/N has a bruise on her neck and I'm afraid she may have gotten other injuries." You could hear Dean's boots thumping against the floor. You were definitely going to be found out if Dean saw. 

"A bruise?" You could already hear it in his voice. Before you could get away Dean's hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling your hand away. He immediately started laughing. "Oh Sammy, sometimes you're too naive."

"What do you mean?" Sam moved to get a better look. You could see him start blushing. "Oh, uh, sorry Y/N."

"I can't believe you couldn't tell it was a hickey." Dean let go of you while Sam sent him a bitchface. "Little Y/N is gettin' some!"

"Shut up Dean." You grumbled as you headed to the bathroom. 

 

Sleeping on your own mattress in your car was somehow better than trying to share a bed with Dean. He took up the whole bed. You had just gotten comfortable when there was a knock on the window. You jumped and saw Sam and Dean looking into your car. You opened the trunk and they walked around. "What the hell do you want?"

"Y/N we seriously think you should move into the bunker." Sam had to duck his head to look at you because of where the trunk stopped. "It's not safe for you to live in your car."

"It's not safe to be friends with the Winchesters either but I still do that." It was midnight and you had school tomorrow. You just wanted them out of here. "Can we talk about this some other time? I need to sleep."

"Yeah, we can talk about it some other time, as long as you sleep in the bunker." Dean crossed his arms, looking in at you with an expression that said they weren't leaving until you came inside. 

"Jesus, fine. Only tonight." You grabbed some clothes and followed them inside the bunker. You had all gotten back late so you were just gonna sleep outside the bunker. 

 

"You look like shit." You could always count on Aubri to be honest. You glared over at her. "Hunt go wrong? Winchesters keep you up?"

"Second one. Those boys get so annoying." You sipped your coffee. "Midnight. They kept me up at midnight just to try to convince me to move in again."

"Who're the Winchesters?" Alex came up, wrapping his arm around your waist almost possessively. One date and having sex really made him possessive of you. 

"Oh, they're my stepbrothers. They've been trying to get me to move in with them for a while since my, uh, sister is trying to start a family and all." You looked at Aubri and she quickly nodded in agreement. You were great at lying when you needed to be. 

"Oh okay. Why don't you just move in with me? I know it's a little soon, but it'll get your brothers off your back." He kissed you quickly. You weren't really sure about moving in with him but you, once again, weren't really sure how to say no to him. 

"Oh, uh, yeah okay. I'll bring my stuff over tonight." He squeezed you against him in a side hug before going to football practice. Aubri just looked at you. "I just agreed to move in with him."

"I'm as confused as you are. What are you gonna tell the boys?" Aubri really kept your mind in check. You didn't think about that. "Don't worry, I'll help you think of something."

 

Living with Alex wasn't awful. He drank a lot but you were used to that from Dean. He also had a really bad temper when he was drunk but he had only ever hit you a couple of times and he would always apologize and tell you how beautiful you were after he did it. It had been two weeks since you moved in. You learned quickly that if he wanted sex then you needed to give him what he wanted. You only made that mistake once. You also hadn't been on a hunt since you moved in either. You had gotten a call from Sam earlier that day because he wanted you to go on a hunt with them. You told him you had to think about it, which really meant that you had to see if Alex was okay with you going out without him. "I haven't really seen them in a while and they wanted me to go on a small trip with them."

"Why can't I go?" He was drunk again and you knew this could go poorly. 

"They wanted it to just be us. They're not bringing anyone either." He stood up from the couch, causing you to back away from him. He grabbed your arm tightly, pulling you close to him. 

"I'll let you go as long as I get to meet them first." He grabbed your throat tightly and your hands flew to his, trying to pull him off. "You better not be cheating on me."

"I-I'm not! I promise I'm not and I'll set up a time for you to meet them." He finally released your throat, pulling you into a hug. 

"I'm sorry I lost it for a moment, beautiful." He kissed your forehead before going back and sitting on the couch. 

 

After school on Thursday was when you took Alex to meet Sam and Dean. You knew he wouldn't be happy about you immediately leaving right after he met them. Alex pulled up in front of the diner you all would be meeting at. He kept his arm around you the entire walk from the car to the table. Sam and Dean stood up from the table, shaking Alex's hand. "Alex, these are my stepbrothers, Sam and Dean."

"So stepbrothers, huh? I guess you two are blood related then?" Alex pulled your chair very close to his after you sat down. Sam and Dean exchanged a look after nodding. "So where's this trip you're going on?"

"Oh it's just a few hours from here. We're going to a short notice family reunion." Sam answered as the waitress finally came over. Dean didn't even give her the amount of attention that he normally would have. Instead, he stared you down, trying to catch your eye. When he finally caught it he gave you a look portraying his disproval of Alex's possessiveness. "So, uh, how's it going over at the apartment?"

"Oh it's great. We're kinda close to the school too so it's almost impossible to be late." You were speaking the truth on the second part. 

"Well if you kids need anything you know you can always call Sammy and I." Dean stared directly at you while he spoke. He was suspicious and you knew it. 

 

The night was worse than you expected it to be when you got home. Alex was quick to get drunk and ended up roughly pushing you back against the counter. You hit pretty hard and knew there would probably be a bruise. For the first time, he didn't apologize or call you any endearments. He just immediately commanded you to go into the bedroom and get ready for him. You did what he said, not wanting it to end like it did last time. 

He wasn't drunk in the morning but he wasn't acting as loving as normal. He acted more protective than normal all day. Every time you were together he had his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. He slammed the door when you got back to the apartment. He immediately had a beer in his hand before you could even go grab your duffel from the bedroom. 

"I'm gonna get going. I'll see you in a few days." You leaned down and kissed his cheek. He tangled his hand tightly in your hair, forcing your mouth to his. He but your lip harshly before slipping his tongue into your mouth. He suddenly let you go, grunting a goodbye before turning his attention back to the tv and his beer. 

 

You drove quickly to the bunker, wanting to get this weekend over as soon as possible. You were just hoping Alex would go back to how he used to be after you got back. You grabbed your duffel, slamming your door behind you. Just as you were about to head into the bunker the boys finally came out. None of you said much before you got in the impala and headed out. Sam finally cleared his throat. "So, uh, Alex seems like a nice guy."

"Oh, yeah, he's great." You looked into the front seat at him, catching Dean's eye in the rear view. The ride to the motel felt longer than it should have because of the long silences and awkward conversation. You were all pretty quick getting from the car to the motel room. You immediately went to the couch, flopping down on it. You were ready to go ahead and go to sleep but the boys weren't really feeling it like you were. 

"So what's-his-face didn't really want ya comin' with us, huh?" Dean took a shot of whiskey, looking at you from the kitchen. You sat up. 

"His name is Alex and he wasn't really fond of having to stay behind." You crossed your arms. 

"Seems pretty protective. Maybe a little possessive." Dean leaned back against the counter. You stood from the couch. 

"The way he acts is none of your business, Winchester." You partially growled. You didn't need them butting in to your relationship. Sam cleared his throat. 

"Dean kinda has a point, Y/N. I'm not sure you need to be involved with Alex." You glared at Sam, switching your gaze between the two brothers. 

"I don't need this. I'm getting my own room." You grabbed you bag and headed to the door. Dean grabbed your arm gently to stop you, inadvertently grabbing the same spot Alex had a few days earlier. You winced, trying to get your arm free. "Let go of me."

"Did you just wince?" Dean partially growled. Sam finally stood from the table and came over as you tried to get out of Dean's grip. 

"I said let go of-"

"Did you just fucking wince?!" He yelled, gripping your arm tighter on accident. If you didn't earlier then you definitely did then. He let go of you, slamming his hand against the wall. "Son of a bitch! It was that jackass, wasn't it?!"

"It was an accident, Dean! Calm down!" Of course it wasn't an accident, but they didn't need to know that. Sam looked down at you sadly. 

"Y/N, I know you want to think that, but from what we saw I can't really believe it was an accident."

"I don't care what you believe, Sam." You growled. "I'm getting my own room." You opened the door just to have Dean slam it shut before you could leave. 

"You're staying here, we're finishing this hunt tomorrow, and then you're gonna move into the bunker. End of story." He grabbed your bag, throwing it over by his. "Get in a bed. You're sleeping with one of us to make sure you don't try to leave again." You huffed loudly, going over to the bed you knew Sam would claim. 

"You may be able to make me stay tonight but you can't force me to move into the bunker." You practically growled at him. 

"Watch me." That was the last thing any of you said that night. 

 

You were very glad when the hunt was over. Dean had tried to steal you keys twice so you couldn't leave. Normally you were kind of reluctant to leave the Winchesters but not this time. When you walked in to the apartment the first thing you did was throw down your bag and walk over to Alex. You sat on his lap, kissing his cheek. "I missed you. That trip was awful."

"Oh I'm sure it was." Before you could ask what he meant, he pushed you off of his lap and onto the floor. You gasped and tried to back away when he pulled you up. He slammed you hard against the wall. 

"Alex! W-what are you doing?!" You tried to fight your way out of his grasp but he was far too big for you to take on. He slapped you hard, your head snapping to the side. 

"Shut the fuck up!" He grabbed your throat, slamming your head back against the wall. He kept a tight grip on your throat as he brought his face close to yours. You could smell the alcohol very clearly. "I know what you were doing on that trip. I saw how Dean was watching you the other night." His name dripped like venom on his voice. "Cheating on me with your own stepbrother. You're such a fucking whore, letting him fuck you." His hand squeezed harder, making you gasp for air. 

"P-please! Alex, stop! Y-you're just drunk, you know that's not true!" He threw you down to the floor, leaving you gasping in air and coughing harshly. He kicked you sharply in the ribs, pulling you up by your hair before you could recover. You couldn't help but start crying. 

"I told you to shut up! I'm going to show you who you belong to. Your brother can't fuck you like I can." He dragged you into the bedroom and threw you onto the bed, ignoring all of your pleas for him to stop. 

 

You hadn't stopped crying. You were just glad he had finally left, claiming he was going to go to a bar. You were still naked and curled up in the bed. You finally reached for your cellphone, calling the first person you could think of. You tried to calm down before they answered but the second you heard their voice you let out a loud sob. "S-Sam, please come get me." You couldn't stop crying as you listened to Sam fishing around on the other end, telling you they were on their way. You had finally convinced yourself to put your panties and bra back on right before you heard the front door burst open. Immediately assuming it was Alex, you coward back against the headboard, covering yourself with the sheet. 

"Y/N!" That was Dean's voice, and it was quickly approaching. You slowly pulled the sheet back a little, watching as he and Sam came in. You were still crying when Dean ran over to your side, Sam going to the closet to get all of your things. Dean pulled the sheet back so he could pick you up. "Jesus Christ, Sammy, get her stuff back to the bunker fast and get Cas on the phone." He pulled off his shirts, putting the t-shirt on you. He put his flannel back on, picking you up gently. You couldn't help but let out another sob. "Shh, sweetheart, you're okay now. You're gonna be okay."

"I got Cas. He's gonna find Alex and erase his memory of Y/N. Then he'll meet us back at the bunker to fix her up." Sam had all of your clothes packed into a couple of bags. Dean carefully tossed him the keys to the impala so he could drive your stuff home. Sam left quickly. 

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna need you to brace yourself. Hold on to me." Dean carefully closed the apartment door behind you, cautiously going down the steps. He opened up the trunk of the car and placed you on the mattress. "Alright, I'm gonna get you back to the bunker as fast as I can."


	2. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, Sam, and Dean have to deal with the repercussions of what happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all made me feel so good about myself omfg. Like thanks to everyone who commented. I'm sorry it took a while. But seriously there will be more parts to come after this.

You had finally gotten into the bedroom you claimed at the bunker. The sound of Cas's fluttering wings filled the air when Dean set you down on the bed. Dean left and waited with Sam in the hallway while Cas worked his angel mojo on you. He looked sadly down at you before he went out into the hall as well. You had been trying to stop crying since the boys came and got you but for some reason you just couldn't stop. After a few minutes, Sam and Dean finally came back in. You assumed Cas had to be somewhere else. Sam sat down on the bed in front of you, Dean pulling over the chair from the desk to sit by you. "Y/N, uh, Cas looked in on Alex's memories while he was taking you out of them and, uh, he told us everything Alex did and said to you tonight." Sam looked at you sadly. You pulled your knees up to your chest, covering your face as you cried more. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." You shook your head in your hands. They knew what Alex said to you about Dean and that made you feel horrible. 

"Whoa, whoa, hey, why are you apologizing, sweetheart?" Dean gently gripped your hands, trying to get you to look at them. "It's not your fault he was such an asshole. I don't want you ever thinking any of this was your fault."

"Yeah, Y/N, it's not your fault. And you won't have to worry about him anymore; you're out of his mind completely. He'll never bother you again." Sam pulled you into a hug, your fingers immediately digging into his shirt. You buried your face in his chest, soaking his t-shirt with your tears. 

"I'm s-sorry I didn't l-listen to you guys." You choked out as Sam rubbed his hand up and down your back soothingly. 

"Alright, princess, you need to stop apologizin'. You didn't do anything wrong." Dean's voice was somehow both stern and gentle while he talked to you. "Look, it's getting late and you've been through a lot tonight so I think it would be a good idea for you to go to sleep. I don't think you need to be goin' to school for a few days, not until you're feelin' up to it."

"I agree with him on this one, Y/N. I know school is important to you but you need to make sure you're okay first." Sam gently removed you from him, standing up from the bed. Dean stood up from his spot and kissed your forehead before he and Sam headed out. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Try to get some sleep and we'll check on you in the morning."

 

You were thrown back against the wall, Alex's fist connecting with your cheek. You tried fighting him off but it wasn't working; he was too big. He tangled his hand in your hair, sharply tugging your head back. "You're such a fucking whore. I can't believe you would cheat on me with him." He slammed your head back against the wall again. 

"Stop! Get off! Stop!" He slapped you, yanking you forward and throwing you to the ground. "Stop! Dean!"

"Oh now you're yelling for him?!" He kicked you hard in the stomach. It suddenly felt like you were being dragged away from him. He was still yelling but you could tell what he was saying. 

 

You gasped loudly, jerking yourself awake. "Hey, hey, hey! Sweetheart, it's okay, calm down." Dean was holding you in his arms, trying to calm you down. "It was just a dream. You're okay." You dug your fingers into his shirt, holding him close to you. 

"What're you doing in here?" Your voice was quiet and shaky. 

"I could hear you yellin' so I came to check on ya." He stroked your hair soothingly. "Must've been a really bad nightmare."

"Yeah...sorry I woke you up." 

"Don't worry about it, princess." He slid out from your bed, heading to the door. You quickly grabbed at his arm, making him stop and look at you in confusion. 

"Will you please stay with me tonight?" You played with the sheet, a little embarrassed. You were 17 but you couldn't sleep alone. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He walked around to the other side of your bed, climbing under the sheets next to you. He wrapped one of his arms around you and you laid your head on his chest, quickly falling asleep. 

 

"Y/N, are you sure you wanna go back already? It's only been a couple of days." Sam looked at you worriedly across the table. 

"Sam, I've been laying around for three days. It's Wednesday; I need to go to school." You grabbed your backpack from under the table. "Where's Dean?"

"Hey, Y/N, ready for school?" Dean's voice called from down the call. You exchanged a confused look with Sam, both of you quickly heading into the hallway. Your jaws dropped and you let out a groan. Dean was wearing his coach uniform. 

"Oh god, please no." You groaned quietly. You didn't think Dean heard you but you knew Sam did. 

"I wanna keep an eye on ya to make sure you're alright. Say hello to your new temporary gym teacher." He grinned widely at you. 

"I don't even take that class!" You covered your face with your hands. "Come on, Dean, I'll be fine."

"Too bad, Y/N. I've already got the job. Just because you don't have the class doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on ya." He blew on the whistle around his neck, causing both you and Sam to cringe. He shook the keys to the impala. "Now, let's get to school."

"Oh no. There's no way I'm showing up with you." You grabbed your keys from the counter. Dean pretended to look hurt. "I mean, no offense. It's just cause you kinda look like you came out of some weird porno." Dean sent you a bitchface while Sam burst in to laughter, unable to hold it back.

 

You were on your way to lunch with Aubri. She of course knew why you weren't at school but she was glad you were back. "You didn't miss much. Hardly got any homework; I wouldn't have had that luck if I was gone." You laughed, finally walking into the cafeteria. That's when you saw him. 

"Oh god." You stopped where you were, Aubri following your gaze. Her jaw dropped. 

"Is that..?" Dean was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, still in his coach uniform. Aubri immediately burst into laughter. "Oh that's a bad look." You groaned. He finally looked over at you, sending you a wave as he walked over. Aubri hadn't stopped laughing even when he finally appeared in front of you. "Well, Coach Winchester, that is definitely a look." She tried to hold back a laugh. 

"Hey now, I kinda like it." He held out his arms, checking himself out. 

"You look like you're from some weird-"

"Don't you dare say porno!" She looked at you and laughed loudly; you quickly joined her. 

 

So far you're day was pretty great, minus Coach Winchester prancing around campus in those awful shorts. You saw Alex a few yikes and, while you're heart stopped the first couple of times, he didn't even notice you. That actually made you feel a lot better. You and Aubri were standing in your normal spot outside the school, watching other students go by. Something very interesting caught your attention. Three of the cheerleaders walked by, giggling loudly. "But he's so hot!" You looked at Aubri, knowing she was suddenly very interested. 

"I know! He could totally blow my whistle." The other two playfully shoved her. 

"Jenni! That's so bad, he's our gym teacher!" You and Aubri were having a hard time controlling your laughter. That was all you two needed to hear. 

"Oh lord, Y/N, Dean has himself a few fangirls." Aubri laughed, rolling her eyes. 

"That was one of the worst pick up lines I've ever heard. I feel kinda bad for her." You shook your head, laughing while you cast one more look to the group of girls. 

"Hey, who's that?" Aubri nodded her head to your left. You followed her gaze, landing on a guy you've never seem before. He was tall and had kind of flippy dark brown hair. "That poor guy looks extremely lost. Think he knows school is over?"

"Jesus, Aubri, he's probably just new. That doesn't mean he's stupid." He happened to look over at you two and Aubri waved him over. You looked at her in surprise. "What're you doing?"

"Well, if he's new then he's gonna need some friends." She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the approaching boy. He finally made it over. He turned out to be much taller than you expected; probably not much shorter than Sam. He had dark brown eyes that stood out against his paler skin. He was handsome, but you were NOT about to get into another relationship. "Hey newbie, I'm Aubri and this is Y/N. I see you're new here in Hell." You couldn't help but laugh at that, as did he. 

"My name's Dallas." You blinked at him. 

"You mean like from the Outsiders?" You cocked your eyebrow at him and he laughed. 

"Actually, yeah, just like from the Outsiders. My parents really loved that book." You and Aubri nodded your heads in understanding. It was indeed a great book. 

"Alright, Outsider, I'm gonna be really straightforward here. You're new and need some friends. Welcome to the club! We don't have a name because theirs just two of us, but it's worth it." You covered your face with one of your hands. Your best friend was a huge dork. 

"Seeing as I don't seem to have a choice, I'll happily join your club." Dallas laughed. You glanced behind him, catching the eye of someone you didn't really want. You groaned loudly, causing Dallas and Aubri to look as well. "Who's that?" Aubri laughed.

"That would be Coach Winchester." Dean was on his was over, looking suspiciously at Dallas. "'Sup, Coach? Check out this newbie. He's part of our club now." Dean looked Dallas over, shaking his hand. 

"Dallas, this is my stepbrother Dean. Dean, this is Dallas. He's new." You saw Dean start to say something but you cut him off. "Yes, just like the Outsiders."

"Good movie." Dean nodded in approval. 

 

You walked into the bunker just a few minutes before Dean. You were getting ready to do your homework in the library, sitting across from Sam, when Dean came in. "Listen, Y/N, about this Dallas guy, I don't think you should rush into a relationship with him. I mean, it hasn't been very long since...ya know." You looked up at him scrutinizingly. 

"Why are you assuming that I was gonna do that?" He looked shocked. "Do you seriously not think that guys and girls can be friends without dating? He's new here, Dean. We just want him to have a couple of friends." You could just tell that he regretted what he said. He stuttered around for a little while before leaving, probably to go get a beer. You looked at Sam and he shrugged. 

"You know him. He's never really just been friends with girls. Except Charlie, but that wasn't really his choice." You both laughed. "So how awful was it having him there?" You groaned and he laughed.

"Lord, Sam, he wore those damn shorts all day. It was so embarrassing." You laughed with him. "But the worst part was that Aubri and I heard some girls talking about him after school. One called him hot while one of the others said this really awful pick up line."

"Well what was it?" You had Sam's attention. You laughed a little before speaking again. 

"He could totally blow my whistle." You and Sam were almost rolling with laughter. 

"Okay, yeah, that's pretty bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end of the story. I'll hopefully have the next part up soon. I couldn't help but include Coach Winchester lmao


	3. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is keeping a close eye on Y/N and things go down hill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I kinda like where I left it off. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

"We're just going to hang out." You had your arms crossed over your chest, car keys in hand. Sam held up his hands defensively.

"I know, I know. I just, you know Dean, he freaked out the first day you met this kid." It was currently winter break and you were trying to go hang out with Aubri and Dallas. 

"Look, it's been a couple of months since the incident, so even if this WAS a date, it's none of Dean's business. It's not a date. Aubri's meeting up with us later anyway." You gave him a hard stare. Sam had been worried about ever since the incident. Dean was a whole other story. He hung around the school for two weeks, hardly ever wanted you leaving the house without him or Sam with you, and constantly hounded you on how you felt towards Dallas. 

"Just please be careful. And be home by midnight." Sam always acted like a father figure to you. You smiled, sending him a salute before heading out of the bunker. 

 

You picked up Dallas, heading to the diner. You still couldn't believe him. "Dallas Anderson, I am NOT your chauffeur!" You laughed, looking in the rear view mirror to make eye contact with him. 

"Oh come on! You have a DVD player back here!" He was currently looking through the movies you kept in your car, trying to pick one out. "But seriously, we should watch a movie while we wait on Aubri."

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I get to eat first." You pulled into a parking spot in front of the diner. 

 

You pulled over by the park not far from where you would be meeting Aubri. It was getting dark out, making it easier for you to watch the movie. Dallas had found your copy of The Breakfast Club so that's what you were currently watching. You were thankful that this was something you could do with him. He knew about the incident, meaning even if he liked you like that he wouldn't rush you into a relationship. The fact he had a huge crush on Aubri made it easier. There was suddenly a knock on your window, pulling your attention from the movie. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Dallas paused the movie as you got out of the car, glaring down the person in front of you. Dallas stayed inside, watching with the door open. "What the hell are you doing here, Dean?"

"You didn't tell me you were going out." He had is arms crossed. Your jaw dropped. 

"So you decided to track me down?" You snorted. He had finally lost it. "You're acting crazy. Anyways, I told Sam I was leaving so it shouldn't matter that I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?" You wanted to scream. 

"Are you seriously doing this again?! We're just friends, Dean! Stop acting like my parol officer. Even if it was a date, it's none of your business."

"None of my business? Y/N, you are my business. You were my business with Alex and you're my business with Dallas." His voice was stern but just made you even more angry. You were sure they could probably see the steam rolling off you in the cold air. 

"Ya know, if I remember correctly, YOU are part of the reason he flew off the handle." You growled, partially regretting the words after they came out. 

"Oh so you're gonna blame that on me?! He was the one hitting you, not me!"

"Well at least he acted like he liked me! I was just some conquest for him. That's all women ever are for you, and he wasn't like that!" What happened next happened so fast that it surprised all three of you. Your head snapped to the side, your eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Dallas was over by your side as fast as he could move. You could feel tears pricking your eyes. You brought your hand up to your face, your fingers touching the tingling skin of your cheek. He hit you. Dean Winchester, one of the few people you thought you could trust, had just slapped you. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry. Oh god, I didn't mean-"

"Fuck you, Dean. I fucking hate you!" Tears had finally spilled over your cheeks as you rushed to get in the car. You slammed your door shut and Dallas quickly climbed into the passenger side. You started the car, wiping your eyes. You looked down at the burner phone you kept for pretending to be the head F.B.I agent that Sam and Dean referred people to ever since Bobby died. You rolled down your window and grabbed the phone. You quickly turned your car around, driving right past the impala. You threw the phone, hitting and effectively cracking the one of the windows. 

 

"I shouldn't have said what I did..." Aubri had immediately showed up when Dallas called. You were all sitting in a small coffee shop. 

"Well he shouldn't have hit you." Aubri was pissed. Yeah, you crossed a line, but he went so much farther than you did. "I'm gonna use your phone to call Sam and tell him you aren't coming home tonight." She picked your cell phone up off the table.

"This may sound bad, but it was actually kinda funny when you threw that phone." Dallas quickly took a sip of his coffee. You couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"I feel kinda bad about that. He loves that car." Dallas pointed at you, mumbling something about how he deserved it. Aubri put your phone back down. 

"Sam said that Dean hasn't come home yet so he doesn't know what happened. I didn't really feel like telling him over the phone. You're staying with me tonight." She picked up Dallas's coffee, taking a drink. 

"Hey! Go get your own." Dallas grabbed his coffee possessively. You and Aubri laughed at him. 

 

You weren't mad at Dean. You were just hurt. You knew that he only hit you because of what you said, but you still felt kind of betrayed. Plus, you still felt guilty for cracking Baby's window. Aubri was out cold seeing as it was 3 am, but you just couldn't get to sleep. That apparently worked out well because your phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, Y/N." It was Sam. "Dean told me what happened. Look, he's really beating himself up over this and I'm really worried about both of you. Can you please come home tomorrow?"

"Sam, I don't know if I want to be around him right now. I know what I said was wrong, but I just feel so betrayed." You could hear him sigh on the other end. 

"I know, and you have the right to feel that way, but I think you should come back. It'll be better for both of you. You can work it out." Now it was your turn to sigh. 

"Sam, I-"

"Please just come home, Y/N. You're like a little sister to me and I need you here. If you don't come back to fix things with Dean then please come back to keep things with me."

"Okay, Sam. I'll be home after lunch." He was happy with that answer. You hung up the phone and tried to go to sleep. 

 

You pulled up to the bunker, sitting in your car for a few moments to prepare yourself. You slowly got out of your car, meandering your way inside. Sam met you at the bottom of the stairs, hugging you tightly. "Thanks for coming back."

"Yeah. Um, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go take a nap." Sam reluctantly let go of you, letting you go to your room. You quickly made your way down the hall, stopping in your doorway. Dean stood from your bed. "Why are you in my room?"

"Look, Y/N, I'm really-"

"Why are you in my room, Dean?" You crossed your arms. He ran his hand over his face. 

"I was waiting for you to come home. Please listen to me, Y/N." When you didn't say anything else he continued. "I'm really sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have gotten so upset and I definitely shouldn't have hit you. I'm not mad about what you did to Baby, either. I just really want you to forgive me." 

"I forgive you, Dean." He looked extremely relieved to hear that, but it was short lived. "I just don't trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to give some. I have some ideas, but it never hurts to have more.


	4. I Don't Like Naming Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this interesting but I'm really sick and extremely tired so I'm sorry if it sucks

It had definitely been awkward around the bunker since you told Dean you didn't trust him. You sat out of a hunt, staying at the bunker alone. Castiel had popped in to check on you but you didn't really pay much mind to him. It seemed like, somehow, Dean hitting you once hurt you more than Alex beating you. You trusted him with everything; turned to him when you were upset or had a nightmare. You weren't upset that he hit you. You were upset that HE hit you. You tried to avoid being in the same room as him, often eating in your room, doing research in your room, etc. You knew it was effecting Sam, but for some reason it was almost like you didn't care. All you ever wanted to do was lay in bed; which is what you were doing right now. You were listening to music, laying under the covers and staring at the wall. You didn't see him or hear him arrive but you heard him talking. "Hello, love."

"What do you want, Crowley?" You stayed where you were, not even looking at him. That was completely opposite of what you normally did. Most of the time your response would have been to splash him with holy water, just for the fun of it. 

"Come now, darling, can't I just come in to say hello?" When you didn't answer he knew you didn't buy it. "Moose asked me to check on you sense you skipped out on their little hunt. Seems the angel was unavailable."

"Well you've checked on me. I'm fine. You can leave." You rolled over, finally looking at him. He sighed and clicked his fingers, disappearing from the room. 

 

You could hear the flutter of wings just barely over your music. "Y/N, you've been listening to this song since the last time I was here." It was true. You had been listening to Control by Halsey almost nonstop. Something about it soothed you. "I think it would be best if you turned it off and got out of bed."

"I don't think I wasn't to do that, Cas." You pulled your sheets over your head. 

"Y/N, it's not good for you to lay in bed all day." You sat up. 

"Honestly, Cas, I don't give a shit if it's good for me or not." You didn't really mean to snap at the angel, you were just tired of Sam sending people to check on you. The fluttering of wings filled the air and you were alone once again. 

 

You heard your phone ringing and you lazily grabbed it. "Hello?"

"We have a problem." It was Aubri. That definitely got your attention. 

"What is it?" There was silence on the other end before her voice came back through. 

"This is gonna sound weird, but I know you've probably experienced weirder. Okay so I went to the coffee shop and Alex was there. Not too weird at first, but it got strange fast. You said your little angel buddy erased you from his mind or whatever, right? Well, he looks at me as he's leaving and says 'tell Y/N hi for me' and left." Your eyes were wide, mouth open. 

"There's no way...Cas made sure I was gone." You scrunched your hand in your hair. This couldn't happen, not now. You didn't even know when the boys would be back. "Aubri, was there anything off about him? Like other than the fact he randomly remembered me."

"Not really. He was there and then he was gone. Look, Y/N, I know how you are but you gotta stay home until your boys get back. I don't want Alex finding you without them there to protect you." 

"I kill monsters for a living. He caught me without weapons last time; but this time I'll be ready. I gotta go. I need to see if I can get a hold of Cas; see if he knows what's going on." Aubri knew that's how you would answer and you could hear the reluctance in her voice when she hung up. 

 

You had taken a shower and gotten dressed for the first time in days. You hadn't been able to get a hold of Cas so you left him a message. That was two hours ago. You called the only other person you could think of. "Crowley, you need to get here as soon as you can."

"What's the emergency, love?" He popped up behind you, your call raising a bit of alarm. 

"Do you know of a way someone could get a part of their memory back even though the specific memory was wiped by an angel?" His face turned very serious. He knew about what happened. At this point you weren't sure who DIDN'T know. 

"Is this about that ex of yours? Y/N, there's no way he should be able to remember who you are." You sighed. That's not what you needed to hear. 

"Then I need you to help me figure out what the hell is going on." 

 

You left the bunker, roaming the city and hunting down Alex. As terrified as you were, you still needed to figure out what was going on. Cas had still never gotten back to you and the boys were still gone. Crowley had gone off on his own to see if he could figure it out, leaving you on your own. You turned down a street that rarely had any traffic, slowly driving down the road. Out from an alley came the exact person you were looking for. Alex had a huge grin plastered on his face, walking straight for your car. The thing that really made your blood run cold were his eyes. Pitch black eyes stared through your window at you. You stepped on the gas, speeding past him while dialing your phone. "Crowley, it's a fucking demon."

"What do you mean it's a demon?" He appeared in your passenger seat. 

"I mean Alex is a demon. That's how he remembered me. What the hell is going on, Crowley? Why is one of your demons possessing him and trying to get to me?" You growled the last sentence at him. 

"Now, pet, you should know that I wouldn't do that. I mean, I would, but not to you."

"Keep better track of your demons, Crowley. I thought kings were supposed to be responsible." You looked in the rear view mirror to make sure you could see Alex anywhere and headed back to the bunker. 

"Yes, yes, I know. What's important right now is for you to stay in the bunker until we can figure out why there's a demon in him. I know you think you can do anything on your own but Moose and Squirrel will kill me for sure if something happens to you." You knew he was right. You needed to stay in the bunker, away from demons, until the boys got back. 

 

"Y/N, we're back!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the bunker. You immediately met them in the kitchen, seeing Sam unload a bag of groceries while Dean grabbed a beer. He avoided looking at you, trying to leave quickly. You cleared your throat loudly and quickly. 

"Dean...um, I need you to stay in here for a little while. There's something I have to tell the two of you." Dean looked at you, worry gracing his features. Sam stopped unloading the groceries, wearing the same look as his brother. 

"What's wrong, Y/N?" You cleared your throat again, gesturing for them to sit down at the table with you. They did. 

"Okay, um, while you were gone there was a...problem. I got a call from Aubri because she ran into Alex at a coffee shop. He remembered me." You could see their jaws set. "I tried to call Cas but he didn't answer so I called Crowley. There's, uh, no way for him to have gotten memories of me back so we went to find him. When I did...his, uh, his eyes were black. Crowley doesn't know why he's possessed but he told me to stay here until you two came back. I figured you'd want to know."

"So you're saying there's a demon possessing the asshole that abused you and they seem to be after you got no reason." Sam looked incredibly confused while Dean just looked angry. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Crowley doesn't even know which demon it is yet. But now that you're back we can go find him and-"

"You're not going out there." That was the first thing Dean had said to you since that night. 

"Dean, I'll be fine and we-"

"I said you're not going out there." He looked at you sternly and his tone left no room for argument. "Sam and I will take care of it but you're staying here. He's not gonna get you again."

"Dean's got a point, Y/N. We can't just let him get you again; you need to stay here where it's safe." Sam looked at you sadly. You nodded. You knew they were right, and you hated it. 

 

You were walking from the bathroom back to your room. It was late and you were tired. You heard an odd noise. There was no telling where it came from; you couldn't see anything. You sped up, quickly reaching your room. You didn't even have time to shut your door before something slammed into your back from the doorway, sending you to the ground. You writhed under the weight, trying to turn to face your attacker. You had your lamp turned on, meaning you could actually see who was on you when you turned around. "How the fuck did you get in here?!"

"I can do whatever I want, babe." Black eyes stared down at you from Alex's face. You tried to kick and punch him off of you but nothing was working. He laughed, grinning down at you. "You couldn't handle me when I was a human so you may as well give up."

"You're one fucking idiot to show up here. Dean! Dean, help!" Your scream echoed out into the hall before Alex had time to clamp his hand over your mouth. Dean ran in, looking down at the scene in from of him. He didn't try to get Alex off of you or anything. Alex laughed. 

"Looks like you're the idiot here, babe." Alex dragged you up off the floor, shoving you at Dean. He caught you, holding your arms tightly to keep you in place and facing Alex. 

"Dean! Stop! Dean, please stop!" You tried to tear yourself out of his grasp but it was impossible. Alex had that horrible grin plastered on his face as he pulled his arm back, fist soon colliding with you face. He hit you again and you finally gave up fighting, accepting your fate. 

 

You shot up in bed, breathing hard. You clicked on your lamp, looking around frantically. It was just you. Your door was still closed. It was all a dream. You brought your knees to your chest, running your hands over your face. You had started having nightmares again ever since you found out Alex was a demon. You got up from your bed, slowly opening the door and looking around. When you didn't see anyone, you stepped out, going to the kitchen. Maybe you'd feel better if you ate something. You grabbed an apple and a knife, standing at the counter to cut it up. You were midway through slicing another piece of when you heard a noise behind you. You spun around quickly, pointing the knife at who was behind you. 

"Whoa whoa, Y/N, it's just me." Dean held up his hands. You sighed, turning back around to finish cutting the apple up, muttering an apology. "I thought you weren't having nightmares anymore."

"I'm not." You lied, putting the knife in the sink and throwing away the apple core. 

"You scream in your sleep." You finally turned around to look at him. "I would've come in to check on you but you don't trust me."

"You hit me, Dean. You were the person I trusted the most and you hit me." 

"I told you I didn't mean to. I apologized multiple times for doing it." His voice was starting to raise. "You mean a lot to me. I made a mistake. If I could go back and change what I did, I swear I would."

"You hurt me. You hurt me more than Alex ever could have; because it was you." You're voice wavered. Dean came closer, standing right in front of you. He put one hand on your shoulder and one on your neck. 

"Y/N, you don't even understand how sorry I am. It was an accident; I would NEVER hurt you on purpose, you know that." You felt tears welling up in your eyes and your face scrunched up. You knew that, but your mind had been so clouded. You quickly wrapped your arms tightly around him and pressed your face to his chest. His arms held you close to him. 

"I'm sorry; for what I said, how I acted. And I'm really sorry I hurt Baby." He laughed a little, giving your body a short squeeze. 

"It was just a window."

 

The boys had been hunting down Alex for a while but couldn't pinpoint his location long enough to do anything. You were still having nightmares but Dean was never in them as the bad guy. He would even come in your room and calm you down on the bad nights, just like he used to. Your relationship with Dean was almost 100% back to normal after the night in the kitchen. Sam was extremely happy about that. Happiness was kind of short lived due to your current proposal on what to do about Alex. 

"You're not coming with us, Y/N. We talked about this." Sam looked at you sternly. You sighed. 

"Hear me out on this. If you take me you'll have a higher chance of getting him to stick around. Hell, even if you used me as bait I can almost promise we could get him. We don't know what he wants so we need to take care of this as soon as possible." You knew you had a good point. They knew too. Dean rubbed his hand over his face. 

"I don't want her out the as much as you don't, Sammy, but she does have a point." Sam sighed. 

"Alright, alright, you can come." You smiled and went to your room to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are still welcome lol


	5. Orange Is The New Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N faces her ex boyfriend but it's okay because there's some major comic relief to follow the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like where I took this

The three of you had managed to pinpoint where Alex was. A warehouse. It seemed too typical to be real. Like seriously? It was like ever horror movie ever. But he was there and you needed to get in fast. Sam and Dean were checking the perimeter, allowing you to go in on your own. You made it through the first floor without seeing him. It wasn't until you reached the first hallway on the second floor that you saw a light on in a room. You had your knife and holy water at the ready. You peeked your head around the corner, peering into the room. There he stood right in the middle of the room, his back facing you. You stood in the doorway. You wanted to kill him right then but there was a question that wouldn't stop gnawing at you. "Alright, asshat, what the fuck is going on?"

"Ah, Y/N! I'm surprised you came out to play." He turned around, eyes black and smile wide. The voice made you falter a little but you quickly recovered. "Ya like the meat suit? I thought he would be a good fit."

"I asked you a question. Answer it." You growled, spinning your knife in your hand. He laughed. 

"I thought it would be pretty obvious." He took a step towards you and you moved back. "What better way to get at the Winchesters, right? Take over your ex's body, torment you, torture you, maybe kill even you. You're their soft spot; it was only rational."

"Ya know, if I wasn't a hunter then that plan might have actually worked." You walked into the room, leaning against the wall. "Not only could I have already killed your idiotic ass by now, but the Winchesters will be here any second to back me up. Unless you're willing to get out of him right now that way you don't die." The sound of the boys coming up the stairs of the warehouse sounded close by. Alex moved his hand, using his powers to slam the door shut. You pulled on the handle but it wouldn't open. "Damn, forgot you could do that."

"You really think you can kill me?" He laughed. "You couldn't even handle him without my strength." There was a sudden banging on the door, Sam and Dean both yelling through to you. 

"Look, bud, this is your last chance to just smoke out." He used his power to throw the knife from your hand. "Alright, if that's what you wanna do, let's play." 

"Make sure you scream loud enough for the boys to hear you." He was suddenly rushing at you, hand immediately on your throat and slamming you against the door hard. You dug your nails into his arm and kicked hard onto his kneecap. He pressed his hips forward to keep you from lifting your legs up. The next time he spoke his voice was much louder, trying to make sure the boys could hear him. "How about, before I kill you, we have a little fun. Well, I'll have the fun. I'd like to feel what your boy toy got to feel when you were still together." There was yelling from the other side of the door again. He slammed your head back against the door again. 

"As disgusting as that sounds, I think I'll pass." You choked out, quickly popping to top of the bottle of holy water and splashing it on his face. He let go of you, howling in pain. You sprang for your knife, throwing it straight into his chest as the boys finally got the door open. They came in just in time to see him light up and collapse to the ground. You looked at them, smoothing out your shirt. "I don't know if I feel bad about killing him. He may have been dead already for all we know."

"Yeah, let's go with that." Sam laughed a little. He suddenly turned serious. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"Nah, he just my throat, back, and head. We all know I've dealt with worse." 

 

When you got back to the bunker you immediately took a shower and changed into pajamas. School started back in two days and you were NOT ready. You walked into the den, flopping down on the couch. You grabbed the remote for the tv and got on Netflix, turning on Orange Is The New Black. "Y/N?"

"Yeah?" You looked to the doorway, watching Dean come in. He picked up your legs and moved them, sitting on the couch. 

"What the hell is this?" You laughed at his confused look. 

"Come on, Dean, I figured you'd really like watching lesbian sex that actually had a plot. Or are you more of a guy on guy type of dude?" You laughed again when he glared at you. "Oh don't think I don't see the way you look at Cassie."

"Shut it and watch your show." He grumbled. You smirked, turning your attention back to the tv. Not that there was normally an insane amount of sex in this show, this just happened to be one of the episodes with more than one scene. It normally didn't bother you but watching it with Dean was a little weird. You saw him shift from your peripheral vision. When you looked over you noticed something that wasn't there before. You laughed.

"Seriously Dean? Well, I guess you are a girl on girl kind of dude." You tossed him a pillow so he could hide his very noticeable bulge. He glared at you again and you held up your hands in defense. "It's not my fault you're as horny as a teenage boy."

"How about we stop talking about this." He grumbled, positioning the pillow on his lap. 

 

School was a very rude wake up call on Monday. You were almost late, you tripped up the stairs, and you may have accidentally ran into Aubri hard enough that you both went tumbling to the floor. You were sitting on the concrete and leaning against the wall behind you, Dallas and Aubri sitting across from you. "Sorry for running into you."

"I will never understand how you don't die on hunts. You're the most clumsy person I've ever met." You all laughed; she was definitely right on that one. You suddenly thought of something. 

"Okay, Dallas, weird question. You up for it." He shrugged. You couldn't help but laugh a little before you asked. "So do you get turned on while watching Orange Is The New Black?" His eyes went huge and Aubri choked out a laugh. 

"Uh, I, w-what?" His cheeks went red as he stumbled over his words. "I, uh, I don't know. I guess some times."

"Why do you ask? Not that that wouldn't have been funny anyway, but knowing you there's a reason." Aubri laughed, elbowing Dallas in the side. 

"So Dean was trying to watch it with me and he got a full on boner." They both erupted into laughter. 

"I've never been THAT turned on by it." Dallas laughed again. So Dean was even hornier than a teenage boy. That made you laugh even harder. 

 

"So, Dean, I was thinking about watching Orange Is The New Black later. You wanna watch? I mean, I can leave the room for you if you need a little alone time while we're watching." He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face as you snickered. "So I asked Dallas if he was into that kind of thing. Naturally I had to tell him and Aubri what happened." Dean's eyes bugged. 

"You didn't!" His fave held a mix of shock, embarrassment, and anger. You stood up from the table in the library, holding up your hands. He stood up too, narrowing his eyes at you. He pointed at you. "I'm gonna get you for that, sweetheart."

"Oh fuck." You took off towards the door of the library, his boots thudding after you. You ran faster down the halls, trying to lose him. There was no way that would happen. He was too fast. You ran to the garage. There were enough places for you to hide in there. You ran in and dove behind one of the many classic cars that were in there right as the door slammed open. 

"Come on out, princess. Take it like a man." You stayed in your spot, peering over the hood to watch him walk around. He was slow and he was doing it on purpose. He was slowly approaching the car you were behind the second he rounded the front of the car, you jumped over and slid across the trunk. "Don't try running, sweetheart. You know I'll catch ya." You didn't listen and started running to the door. The next thing you knew you were pressed forward against the front of a car, Dean holding your hands behind your back. "I told ya I'd catch ya."

"Dean, come on." You whined, looking back at him. "They thought it was funny. I didn't tell Sam."

"Yeah, but you told Aubri and she already teases me enough. Now she'll be as bad as you are. I think that deserves a punishment." You tried to get out of his grip but there was no way. "Maybe I should spank ya."

"I'm seventeen!"

"So? I've spanked women older than you." You pretended to gag. 

"I didn't need to know that!" He grinned down at you. "Deeeaaan I'm soooorrryyy."

"I don't really think you are." He was right. You weren't sorry at all. You thought of something that could either get you out of this mess or make it incredibly worse. It was a 50/50 chance you were willing to take. 

"Is spanking me something that gonna give you another boner? Cause I think that's another thing Aubri would love to hear about." His reaction wasn't what you expected. He started laughing. 

"Are you seriously trying to blackmail me right now?" He brought his free hand down sharply against your ass, making you yelp. "This ain't the sexual kind of spanking, sweetheart. I mean, unless you want it to be." He winked at you and you rolled your eyes. 

"Alright, Dean, you've spanked me. Get off." You whined again, trying to get his hand to let you go. 

"At least let me even it out first." He brought his hand down against the other side of your ass and you yelped again. He finally let you go, stepping back from you while laughing. You pouted, rubbing the spots where he hit you. "That'll show ya not to go tellin' people about my personal business."

 

You were leaning over the table in in the war room, trying to focus on your homework. Sam gave you a weird look. "Why aren't you sitting in a chair?" Dean looked up from one of his Busty Asian magazines and smirked. You shot him a short glare. 

"I just don't feel like it." Sam shrugged, accepting your answer. You noticed that Dean was still looking at you and you scowled at him. You suddenly had a thought strike you and you smirked back at him. "Hey Sam? I have a question. It's kinda weird."

"I hunt monsters for a living; I think I can handle it." You both laughed. Dean watched you cautiously. 

"You've seen Orange Is The New Black, right?" He nodded and Dean could see where this was going. He sent you a warning look. "Does the sex ever turn you on?"

"Oh, uh, well...sometimes a little bit, I guess. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. I've noticed that SOME guys are like seriously turned on by that stuff so I figured I'd ask you, too." Sam didn't push for more explanation, returning to his book. You looked back up at Dean and his jaw was set. You winked at him, turning your attention back to your homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was wondering if I should do Dean and Y/N smut at some point. I've been trying to make it subtly seem like they have feelings for each other but idk how y'all feel about the age difference and the underage part. Like yeah it's illegal but so is murder and they do that a lot. Tell me your opinions. If you're really against underage stuff then I'll wait to do anything like that until I find time to make her 18 lol


	6. Bad Game To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Y/N get into a very odd competition-like game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably won't do that smut until I find time to turn her 18. It's kind of what I was thinking anyway so I'm glad someone agreed that Dean wouldn't really go for underage girls. I do think he would go for someone as long as they were legal though so

You had been making subtle jokes about Dean's OITNB incident for weeks. He would give you fierce glares every single time but had never gone as far as to chase you down again. You were running out of jokes, now into the third week, and had been saying less of them. You flopped down on the couch and turned on Game Of Thrones, watching it from the beginning for the third time. During the title sequence, Dean came in and say down with you. You two sat in silence while you watched; silence until the first sex scene anyway."

"Wait wait wait, aren't they brother and sister?" Dean voice was gruff and sounded very confused. 

"Yup." You laughed a little. "Don't tell me this is getting you all hot and bothered again."

"Shut up."

"Oh dude, honestly. Incest? Is there anything you're NOT into?" You looked over at him and started laughing, earning a glare. "Should I go get Sam or?"

"I swear to god, Y/N, don't make me spank you again." He placed a pillow on his lap until his erection went away. 

"Well wouldn't you love doing that right now." You laughed more. Before you knew what was happening you were being pulled across the couch and over his knees, his arm pressed against your upper back to keep you from moving. His hand came down against your ass much harder than the first time. "Jesus Christ, Dean!"

"I told you I'd spank you." He let go of you and you moved back to your spot, careful not to put too much weight where he spanked you. "You gonna stop makin' all those jokes?"

"No way in hell."

 

You and the boys were currently on a hunt a few towns away and Castiel was helping. You had gone in to take a shower and when you came back Cas was close to the tv, his head cocked to the side in his sign of confusion. You got a better look at the tv and quickly averted your gaze. "Seriously Cas? I thought Dean talked to you about watching porn with people around."

"I apologize, Y/N. I just don't understand what they're doing. Do you understand?" He looked up at you, his eyes intense. You fidgeted where you were standing, hoping the boys would come back and save you from this. They didn't. 

"Uh, well, yeah, but-"

"Then you can explain it to me." You sighed, taking a seat on one of the beds. 

"I mean, I can, but-"

"Right now. What is that? Why does it seem to be so appealing to them?"

"Okay Cas, I'm gonna explain this to you and that's all. You have to ask the boys about all of your other questions." He nodded at you in understanding. You took a deep breath. "Okay, that position is called riding, and it's commonly called the cowgirl. The girl is on top because she is supposedly "riding" his...um...ya know. It's appealing because the guy hardly has to do any work and it appeals to her because of the way it feels to ride someone."

"What's so good about riding someone?" He cocked his head to the side. Your entire body was on fire from how embarrassing it was to explain this to Cas. 

"Well, the way she, uh, grinds down onto him rubs a certain part of her that is very...enjoyable." It looked like he was about to ask you another question but you held your hand up to silence him. "Please just ask the boys about the rest."

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable, Y/N. Thank you for answering my questions." You murmured a "you're welcome" and tried to feel less embarrassed. He turned his attention back to the porn that was still playing on the motel tv. The boys finally returned shortly after. 

"Cas, what did I say about the porn thing?" Dean put down the bag of groceries, suddenly noticing you were in the room as well. "And in front of Y/N. Come on man." Sam grabbed the remote and changed the channel. 

"She was very useful in helping me to understand what was going on." The boys looked at you with wide eyes. 

"Whoa wait no. He just asked some questions." You held your hands up defensively. Sam dug in his pocket for his phone.

"Shit, I must've left my phone at the bar. Give me the keys so I can go grab it." Dean tossed Sam the keys. You stood up. 

"I'll go with you." You went to grab your shoes but Sam stopped you.

"I can manage on my own. You stay here." He walked out the door, leaving you alone with Dean and Cas. 

"So what did she teach you, Cas?" Dean sat in one of the kitchen chairs, smirking a little. You didn't like where this was going. 

"There's something called riding where the female is on top and the male is on his back. It's supposedly enjoyable because of the female doing all the work and rubbing some part of her." You hid your face in your hands, embarrassment hitting full force again. Dean laughed. 

"Yeah, that's the brief version. Maybe I should give you some more details." You were pretty sure this was his way of getting you back for all of the jokes. He definitely knew he was embarrassing you. 

"If you think it to be helpful then yes." You groaned, throwing yourself back on the bed. You caught the wicked grin Dean gave before diving into a very explicit explanation of said sexual experience. 

 

You were gonna have to step up your game. Dean had to know you wouldn't back down. You were alone on a stakeout, watching a suspected wizard. You never liked when they called men witches. There hadn't been anything in a very long time so you took your chance. "Your talk with Cas was pretty explicit last night. I'm really surprised, Dean. I expected you to shoot a load in your pants from all that talk."

"Oh are you really gonna go there right now?" He tried to make his voice sound stern but you knew you got to him. You shrugged. 

"I mean, I was just saying. Based off of your lesbian and incest kinks, I figured you woulda lost it." He shot you a dangerous look. 

"I don't have an incest kink."

"Oh please; I was there during the Game Of Thrones incident." You laughed. "I told you I would get Sam. Maybe he should be here instead of me."

"This is your last warning, princess." He set his jaw, crossing his arms. 

"Or what? You'll turn yourself on by spanking me again?" He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off. "That's right, I noticed your little boner both of those times."

"It's not little..." He grumbled and you laughed. You weren't expecting what happened next. "Don't act like you're never turned on, sweetheart. I saw you squirmin' around while I was talkin' last night."

"I was just embarrassed!" You may have been slightly turned on, but there was no way you were going to admit that. He scoffed. 

"Sure, that's all that was. You're seriously going to try to claim that you weren't turned on at all?" You nodded your head to answer. He got a mischievous smirk, your stomach dropping. "Not even when I told Cas all about how enjoyable it is for women? When I told him all about how you, as a woman, feel when you grind your pussy down onto a man's cock; grinding your clit against his pelvis?"

"Stop it, Dean." Now it was your turn to warn him. Dirty talk had always been something that got you. He grinned. 

"You gonna deny it again?" You huffed angrily and didn't answer him, causing him to laugh and leave you alone. 

 

You didn't have time to wait on Sam to show up before you attacked the wizard. He was surprisingly easy to take down but he was definitely one huge son of a bitch. It wasn't until Sam showed up that you knew what happened. The jackass had managed to put an obeying curse on both you and Dean. It was just like in the movie Ella Enchanted and it was 100% horrible. Well, maybe not 100%. You discovered that Dean had no choice but to stop talking it you told him to shut up. That was nice. It did happen to get pretty awkward when you and Dean got into it and, in habit, told him to go fuck himself. You quickly had to tell him not to. "Sam, please tell me you found a way to get this off us."

"I'm working on it. I haven't found anything about reversal online. You'll need to look for a hex bag." You immediately got up against your will and started searching for a hex bag. Sam shook his head. "Sorry, forgot about that. Maybe we should wait until we're back to break this; that way if I tell you to clean your room you'll actually do it."

"Don't you dare. My room isn't even that bad! Dean's the messy one." You rooted through your duffel, excitedly pulling out a small bag. "Jackpot!" You took the hex bag over to Sam and destroyed it. 

"Let's test it. Do some jumping jacks." You didn't move. "Well there we go!"

"You were gonna risk making me do jumping jacks?!" You pretended to look offended, holding your hand to your chest. Dean came back in from the bathroom where he was showering. "Dean, we broke the curse. I found the hex bag, you can go ahead and thank me."

"Thank you." You all looked at each other, knowing he didn't plan on saying that. "Awesome. Now it's just me." You and Sam laughed. 

"Well, until we find your hex bag, why don't you go grab me a beer." Dean went to the fridge and brought Sam the beer. You smirked. 

"Oh, and Dean, I have a huge knot in my neck. Be and dear and come rub it for me." You scowled at you but did as you said, rubbing the knot out of your neck. 

"Don't get used to this, assholes. I'm gonna find that bag ASAP." He grumbled from behind you, causing you and Sam to laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut probably won't come for a couple of more chapters so please feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapters


	7. That Got Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something really awkward happens between Y/N and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making things comedically uncomfortable

Dean pulled the impala into the gas station, filling up the tank. An idea popped into your head. "Hey Dean?" He looked over at you and you smirked. "Let me drive the impala back to the bunker." His eyes widened in a look of horror as he have you the keys. He stopped pumping the gas and climbed into the back seat, scowling and glaring as you slid in behind the steering wheel. 

"Whoa, this curse really is a serious thing." Sam scoffed, looking back long enough to receive a bitchface from Dean. There was only about an hour and a half back to the bunker anyway so you figured you would test the waters. 

"I swear, Y/N, if you crash her I'll-"

"I'm not gonna crash her, Dean." You huffed, swerving a little. He let out a low grumble and you laughed softly. The drive back was quicker than expected. You pulled Baby into the garage safely. You grinned back at Dean. "Told ya I wouldn't crash her."

"Just give me back the keys." He grumbled and held out his hand. You dropped the keys onto his palm, going to the trunk to grab your duffel. You noticed something dangling from under the car around the exhaust pipe. 

"Well, Dean, it looks like you're in some luck." You held up the hex bag, letting in dangle from your finger. Sam came over and grabbed it from you. 

"I'll take care of it." Sam went inside and Dean slammed the trunk closed, gaining your attention. 

"You better be glad he already took care of your hex bag, sweetheart." You gulped; you were more than glad, especially after you made him let you drive his car. 

 

Sam has somehow tricked you into making a pie. He said he would cook for a whole week as long as you made a pie completely from scratch; so here you were. Flour was almost literally every where. You had managed to make a decent looking pie crust but there was no telling how it would look and taste in the end. Sam banned you from making any type of pie that could be made from pudding or pumpkin since you almost HAD to buy pre made ingredients. That only left fruity pies. You were currently slicing up peaches, since that was somehow the only fruit available.

"Watcha makin' there?" Deans voice was right in your ear. You jumped, almost slicing your hand. You glared back at him over your shoulder. 

"Jesus Christ, Dean, when did you even get in here?" You turned you attention back to the pie, working away while he was there. 

"Just now. That a pie?"

"Yep."

"Peach pie?"

"Yep."

"Why not apple?"

"Didn't have any."

"I like peach pie." You rolled your eyes. 

"Yeah, Dean, everyone knows you love pie." You chuckled, shaking your head. 

"I just love eatin' peaches, if you know what I mean." You could hear the smirk in his voice as he nudged your arm with his elbow. 

"Everyone knows what you mean." You put down the knife and he laughed. He took a seat at the kitchen table, watching you work on the pie. 

"How did you manage to make this big of a mess?" You scowled. 

"Homemade pies call for serious effort. If you got a problem then you can clean it up." 

"Hey now, I was just askin' a question. There's no way I would clean this disaster up." He laughed loudly. It didn't take a super long time after that to finish making the pie and you put it in the oven. "I call first slice."

"No way. I made it, I get first." You pointed at him sternly, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Cleaning up the kitchen had taken a ridiculously long time. It was such a huge mess that there was no way you were gonna do it sober. You actually weren't sure if the boys would have an issue with you drinking since you were 17; you had never tried before. Sam was gone on a supply run, so you didn't have to worry about him. Dean, on the other hand, had disappeared when you didn't let him dive into the pie the second it came out of the oven. You ate your slice while finishing off your beer. There was still no sign of Dean. You sighed, cutting him a slice and deciding to take it to him. "Dean?" You called into the library but there was no answer. You did the same for the war room and the den; still no answer. You headed to his room. You knocked on the door and walked in when you didn't get an answer. You immediately covered your eyes with your free hand, turning back to face the hall. "Jesus Christ, Dean!"

"Shit, Y/N!" The sounds of porn moans filled the air. You didn't get a good look but you definitely saw that Dean had his very erect penis in his hand. You could hear him shuffling around to turn off the porn and get himself covered. "Why didn't you knock?!"

"I did; you didn't answer! Fuckin' hell, Dean, why didn't you just wait until everyone was asleep like a normal person?!" You still hadn't turned back around or taken your hand away from your eyes. "All I wanted to do was be nice and bring you some goddamn pie."

"Well then bring it on over, sweetheart." You shook your head. 

"First, don't call me sweetheart when I just say you jerking off. Second, absolutely not; come get it." You remained where you were, holding up the plate. He scoffed. 

"Fine, but fair warning, I'm not wearing pants." You rolled your eyes behind your hand. You heard him her up from his bed. He leaned against the door frame beside you. "You act like you've never seen a dick before."

"Well I've never seen YOUR dick before, that's for sure." You thrust the pie in his general vicinity. "Take the damn pie."

"Alright, alright. Now get outta here. I got somethin' to finish." You pretended to gag and quickly ran from the room. 

 

Things had been pretty awkward between you and Dean the next few days to follow. You normally told Aubri and Dallas about stuff like this but this time it was too...weird. You were sitting at the table in the war room doing your homework when Dean came in. He leaned back in the table next to you. "Come on, sweetheart, I was just masturbating. Everyone does it; you do it."

"I do not!" He gave you a look that showed he knew you were lying. "Okay fine. But at least I wait until y'all are asleep."

"You got me on that one." He laughed a little. "But seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. Well I mean, it was big-"

"Quit making jokes about how big your penis is."

"They're not really jokes-"

"Stop it!" He laughed at you. "Anyways, it was just extremely awkward walking in on you."

"Well, I mean, I guess I could invite you next time." You glared up at him while he laughed. "I was kidding! Unless you were considering it."

"Get out of here; I'm trying to do homework." You grumbled, turning your attention to your work. 

 

The pie deal was totally worth it. You liked when Sam cooked. Sam was the only reason you ever ate healthy. A whole week of healthy eating meant you wouldn't have to eat healthy for a while. Well it meant to you anyway. Sam placed the plate of food down in front of you. "I'm gonna miss havin' you cook for me." You winked and hit and he rolled his eyes laughing. 

"Well, I'll miss you eating healthy." You laughed, digging your fork into the mushroom and spinach omelette. "I would offer to make another deal but you didn't even finish cleaning up the mess last time."

"There was too much flour." You shrugged. Dean came in, pretending to gag at the omelette. 

"I'm not gonna miss this crap. I'm really ready for some burgers." He grabbed a beer from the fridge, sitting down at the table. 

"Dean, this "crap" is good for you." Sam sat himself down at the table. You laughed at them while you ate. Your phone suddenly rang; it was Dallas. 

"Sup?" You had the phone up to your ear, still eating while he talked. 

"Okay, so I get that demons, angels, and ghosts are a thing." You didn't have much of a choice but clue him in on what you do when Aubri just kept talking about it. You especially told him when Alex suddenly went "missing" and you and Aubri acted strangely. "Are shapeshifters real?"

"Well, yeah they're real, but why do you ask?" The boys gave you a look and you shrugged. 

"I could've sworn I saw one of the small cheerleaders from school just knock someone out in an alley." You were on alert now. 

"Okay, that doesn't mean shifter, but it does mean something. Where was it?" The boys were now on high alert as well. 

"It was over by the bar off Main Street. What else could it be?"

"There's a lot of options. Could be a demon; could be a vampire." You and the boys all got up from the table, going to get ready. "Dally, you need to get home and out of there. Did she notice you?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Go home and I'll call you when we figure out what's going on." You hung up with him and met the boys at the car. By the time the three of you arrived to the bar there was no one in the alley. There wasn't even any sign of a struggle.

"Your pal didn't give any details of he victim or the cheerleader or anything?" Dean was slightly annoyed. 

"There are only three cheerleaders that it could be. I got nothin' otherwise." 

"I hate to say it, but we may need to wait until they strike again." You laughed a little at Sam's choice of words. 

"And when she does we can make a comic book reference. I know Dean'll wanna be Batman." Dean chuckled with you. "Seriously, though, I kind of agree with Sam on this one. We don't have enough to go off of for now."

"Alright, let's head back to the impala and figure out the plan." The three of you headed back down the alley to the car. 

 

The next few days were spent with you watching for weird behavior at school and the boys watching for missing people. So far there was absolutely nothing suspicious. It wasn't until the fourth or fifth day that there was finally a report. It was some 40-something year old guy. When you ran it by Dallas he was pretty sure that's who he saw. At least now you had something to go off of. You came up with an idea. "You guys know it could work. I look older than 17."

"I don't know if we like the idea of you going to the bar." Sam had a wary look on his face. 

"I can point out who she is if she comes in, that way we can make sure she doesn't grab anyone else." They had to admit that you were right; they hated that. 

"You're not drinking, and you're staying right by us." Dean stated sternly. You rolled your eyes. 

"Can we just get going?" You headed to the car. The drive to bar was quick. Waiting for the girl to come in was not quick. 

"We've been here for an hour. You sure she hasn't come in?" Dean looked at you as he brought his glass of whiskey to his mouth. 

"I'm sure." Your attention was taken away from the boys and the door when someone came up on your other side. 

"Hey there, gorgeous. Wanna get out of here?" Sure the guy was kinda cute but seriously? You were clearly there with two other guys. Even though you knew you weren't "with" either of them, this guy didn't know that.

"Uh, no thanks." You tried to respond nicely, which apparently didn't work. 

"Come on, baby, it'll be fun." You were getting ready to answer again when you felt an arm wrap around your waist. 

"She said no, buddy." Dean growled, pulling your body close to his. The other guy stood up, looking angry. 

"Back off, man. Go get your own chick." He gestured to the rest of the bar. 

"This IS my chick." He brought himself to his full height, towering over the guy. 

"Whatever. She's not that pretty anyways." The guy left and Dean started to follow after him but you grabbed his arm. 

"Y/N, he-"

"I don't give a shit. We're working a case. You can beat his ass later." Dean huffed but nodded, sitting back on his stool. The door to the bar opened and a girl came in. "Alright boys, there she is. Which one of you is goin' for her?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam looked at Dean and they both shrugged. "Best 2 out of 3." Sam one the first round with paper over rock. He lost the second when Dean used rock again and took out Sam's scissors. Assuming Dean would choose rock for the third time, Sam threw out paper again, losing to Dean's scissors. "Damn, looks like it's me."

"Good luck, loser." Dean chuckled when Sam sent him a bitchface on the way over to the girl. You and Dean sat at the bar, watching Sam and the girl carefully. It took upward of 30 minutes before they got up and headed out the door. "That's out cue." You and Dean followed them out the door a couple minutes later so she didn't notice. When you got to the alley you weren't really prepared. 

"Oh shit." Sam was on the ground unconscious and you could see the long claws coming from the girl's fingertips. "Fuckin' kitsune." 

"Hey!" Dean yelled, pulling her attention from Sam. You and Dean ran down the alley toward her. She leapt at you and knocked you to the ground. 

"Y/N, how cute!" She scratched her claws down your face, making you scream out. "Didn't know you were a hunter." You brought your knee up into her stomach and shoved her off of you. You grabbed your knife, trying to plunge it into your heart but she knocked it from you hand. You immediately moved back from her. She rushed at you again but Dean stepped in between the two of you, embedding his knife in her chest. You couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"If we keep going at this rate we can take out half the school population by the time I graduate." Dean laughed a little with you. You moved over to Sam's side and he slowly came to. "Hey pal, don't worry, we got it taken care of." You joked. 

"Shut up." You helped him up from the ground. He cringed when he looked at the gash on the side of your face. 

"Oh this? Yeah it hurts like a bitch." You laughed a little, making sure blood didn't get in your eye. "Do me a solid and call Cas, would ya?"

"Already done." Dean closed his cell phone as the fluttering of wings filled the air. Cas walked over to you, examining your wound. Soon your face was tingling and the cut was gone. 

"Thanks, Cas." You smiled at him. 

"Be more careful next time, Y/N." He gave you a small smile before disappearing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to suggestions!


	8. Demons and Comic Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons suck but comic books help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda long? Idk. I tried to be angsty

You called Dallas on the way back to the bunker. He was relieved that you took care of it. Your head was killing you. Yeah there wasn't a gash there anymore, but it still hurt like a bitch for some reason. You immediately took a shower when you got back, not only wanting to get the bar smell off of you but also because you hoped it would soothe your headache. Luckily it did. You finally got out and wrapped yourself in a towel, opening the door to head to your room. When you stepped out you ran straight into a body. You looked up at Dean, who had to steady you so you didn't fall. "Sorry sweetheart." He chuckled. 

"Jeez, Dean. This is why you aren't supposed to stand this close outside of a door." You held the towel closed tightly. 

"I was just tryin' to come and check on ya." He held up his hands in defense. 

"Well thanks I guess. I'm fine." You walked around him and headed to your room. He followed after you. "What now?"

"Oh nothin'." He leaned on the doorframe casually. You put one hand on your hip, the other still keeping your towel closed. 

"You're not watching me get dressed, weirdo." He feigned looking hurt, putting his hand on his chest. 

"How dare you think I would try that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Alright, you got me. I was just kiddin' though, I wouldn't try to watch. Unless you were to offer, of course." He sent you a big smirk. You rolled your eyes and sighed. 

"Out." He held up his hands again, laughing as he closed your door on his way out. 

 

2:13 am. That's when your phone started ringing. As much as you hated being awake and didn't want to answer, you did anyway. It was Aubri and you knew she wouldn't call for no reason. "Hello?"

"Y-Y/N?" Her voice was shaking. You sat up in quickly. 

"Aubri, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the apartments over by the school; 124G." You opened your mouth to ask why but she kept going. "I-I need you to help me, I'm scared." You could barely make out someone's voice in the background. Your stomach dropped. "You can't tell Sam and Dean."

"Okay. Okay, listen to me. Stay calm and I'll be there in like 15 minutes. You're gonna be okay." The call was disconnected and you immediately jumped out of bed, putting on clothes and quietly going to your car. You drive way over the speed limit on your way to the apartments. You ran up the stairs, gun in hand. The door to the apartment was unlocked and you rushed in. Aubri was tied to a chair in the living room; two guys standing behind her. Black eyes stared back at you. "I gotta be honest, I'm getting really tired of you jackasses."

"Oh, come on, Y/N. There's no need to be rude." A third demon came in from the bedroom. He looked just like the guy from the bar. He was the guy. Damn, you can just never catch a break. 

"Whatever. Look, I'm here so nows the part where you let her go." You gestured to Aubri who looked like she was on the edge of a breakdown. The lead demon walked over behind her, stroking his hand over her cheek. She tried to yank herself away and you rushed towards them. The other two demons met you before you got to them, disarming you and pinning your hands behind your back. You tried to rip yourself out of one's grip, growling slightly. 

"You know, it was extremely annoying when I discovered the anti-possession symbol tattooed on her. That only left kidnapping. I imagine there's one on you as well." He took his hand off her face, sauntering over to you. You glared at him. 

"I told you to let her go." You thrashed around in the demon's grip, kicking your leg out to try to kick the one in front of you. 

"I thought about that. I don't think I will. We probably could've gotten the Winchesters here just with her, and we could with just you. But could you imagine how easy it'll be with both of you?" He laughed. You suddenly had handcuffs around your wrist, most likely put there by the third demon in the room. You were dragged over to a different chair where you were forced to sit. A rope was pulled around your midsection, securing you to the back of the chair. They also tied your legs to the legs of the chair. 

"This is a bit of overkill, don'tcha think?" One of the demons slapped you across the face. "Well that was just rude. Alright, Two-Face, isn't this the part where you make the call and wait for Batman and Robin to show up and kick your ass?" The other demon hit you this time. "Okay, seriously?"

"Two henchmen and two hostages. I gotta say, that was actually a pretty good comparison." The main demon laughed. He pulled your cellphone from you pocket and dialed for Sam, putting it on speaker. 

"Hello?" Sam's tired voice rasped over the line. "Two-Face" looked at you to talk. You rolled your eyes. 

"Hey Sam. Uh, you and Dean need to go put on your costumes cause it's time to play comic book again." 

"What? What's going on? Why didn't you just walk down the hall if you're gonna be weird." You kinda laughed at that last part. 

"Well, ya see, I'm not actually at the bunker I-"

"Why aren't you here?" That definitely woke him up. "Where are you?"

"Well I got a call from Aubri cause she was apparently kidnapped. So I decided to play Catwoman and go grab her. Now Two-Face and his henchmen have us kinda held hostage in the apartments over by the school so it would be pretty great if Batman and Robin would get their asses out of bed and come get us." You heard shuffling in the other end. He was probably getting out of bed to go grab Dean.

"Alright, Y/N, we'll be there soon." "Two-Face" ended the call, putting your phone on the table. 

"That was pretty good, Catwoman. Hopefully your boys will be here soon. I can't wait to kill the Winchesters." He laughed and you rolled your eyes. 

"There are a few flaws in your plan here." He looked at you expectingly. "For one, it's almost impossible for you to kill them, especially since there's only three of you. Next, have you ever paid attention to the Batman comics? Batman always wins. You final and biggest flaw was that you chose the two of us for hostages. Everyone knows that if you wanna get to the Winchesters then you gotta get one of them. Always go for family with them." "Two-Face" shook his head, grabbing your hair and yanking your head back, bringing his face close to yours. 

"I think we'll be fine. Everyone who has eyes knows they have a soft spot for you, especially Dean. That was proven at the bar." You smirked at you. You rolled your eyes. 

"He just said that because you were being too pushy. We didn't realize how much of a creep you actually were though." He released your hair. 

"Whatever you say, Catwoman." He turned his attention to the other two demons. "Alright, boys, it doesn't feel right to leave the girls looking so nice. Every hostage needs to be beaten and bloody so let's get to work." One of the demons started going towards Aubri and she started freaking out. That breakdown finally showed up. 

"Stop! Don't you dare fucking touch her!" You yelled. "Two-Face" signaled for him to stop and he grinned at you. "Don't touch her. Do whatever you gotta do to me, just not her."

"Oh, looky there. You're willing to take it all? How heroic of you." He immediately delivered a strong punch to your left cheek. He waved the other demons off, signaling that he would take over from there. 

 

You had lost count of how many times he had managed to hit you before the boys could be heard thudding down the hall. "Two-Face" grinned down at your very bloody face. "Batman and Robin have finally showed up. Watch carefully, Catwoman, you're gonna die just like they will." He dragged your chair right over beside Aubri's. She was a crying mess. 

"Oh god, Y/N!" She sobbed. "I-I'm so sorry I g-got you into this!"

"Hey now, it's not your fault." You tried to smile at her but your face hurt too badly. You were sure you nose was broken and your left eye didn't want to open. "Sometimes shit happens." The door suddenly burst open right as you finished talking. Sam and Dean looked angry when they first came in. They looked more furious than you've ever seen them when they looked at you.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean roared at "Two-Face", rushing at one of the demons and embedding his knife into them. Sam ran past the other demon, moving directly for you and Aubri. He started untying your legs but you shook your head at him. 

"Take care of her first, Sam." He looked up at you sadly but did as you said. You heard the fluttering of wings and saw Castiel appear behind the other demon. He plunged his angel blade into him. It was finally down to "Two-Face" versus Dean and Cas. You turned your focus away from them when Aubri's arms were thrown around you, her face buried in your neck as she cried. "Hey, it's okay. I told you you'd be okay."

"He hit you so many times!" Her voice was muffled by your neck. Sam resumed untying your legs, moving on to the rope around your midsection. "Jesus, Y/N, I'm so glad you made me get that tattoo. I can't imagine what would've happened if I had to do that to you."

"I know." You looked up just in time to see Dean thrown against the counter. Castiel was immediately on "Two-Face", vaporizing the demon. He grabbed the key from the demon's pocket, taking it to Sam so he could get the handcuffs off of you. You looked at Cas. "I know you're going to tell me I was reckless and that I shouldn't have come over here on my own, but I'm not sorry. They told me not to tell the boys and I didn't know what would've happened to Aubri if I would've showed up with all of you. I wasn't going to risk it."

"We get it, Y/N." Sam said, helping you up from the chair. He hugged you to him. "We may not like it, but we understand."

"This may hurt. It seems your nose may he broken." You squeezed your eyes shut as Cas healed you. He was right, it did hurt, but it could've been worse. Sam released you from the hug. 

"Thanks, Cas." You gave him a quick hug, which he didn't return. When you released him you were immediately pulled in to Dean's arms. He held you very close to him in a very tight hug. "I'm sorry I-"

"Shh, princess, you heard what Sammy said." He gave you another tight squeeze before letting you go. 

"I need to take Aubri home." You grabbed your phone and keys from the kitchen table. The boys followed you in the impala, just in case. Aubri kept apologizing the whole way to her house but she had at least managed to stop crying. 

 

The boys had told both of you to stay home from school because of how late you had stayed up. Dean followed you to your room. When you turned around to ask why you were immediately back in his arms. You wrapped your arms around him. "Dean?"

"I was so worried about you when we got there." His grip on you tightened. "I was afraid Cas wouldn't show up in time and that we may lose you." You pulled back a little to look up at him. 

"I'm fine, Dean. You didn't lose me." You pulled your hand up to his face to stroke his face. "You're not gonna lose me as long as I can help it." The next thing happened before you could blink. His lips were softly pressed against yours, unlike how you expected it. Your eyes were wide and you weren't sure if you were kissing back or not, but lord did you hope you were. He pulled back, refusing to look you in the eye. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" You cut him off by quickly closing the gap again, pressing your lips to his. He pulled you close as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His lips were incredibly soft even though they looked so rough. It was great. You both finally pulled away from each other, breathing harshly as you stared into each other's eyes. "Y/N, oh sweetheart, as much as I loved that, we probably shouldn't." You were sure you looked confused and probably slightly hurt. 

"Dean, I-"

"You're only 17. I really like you, Y/N, which is why I can't do this with you until you're legal. I don't want you to think I'm just using you, but I don't want you to think I don't want you." You smiled up at him, kissing him on the cheek. You pulled him towards your bed. "Y/N-"

"After what I went through I deserve to get some snuggles while I sleep, Winchester." You feigned seriousness and he laughed, climbing into bed beside you. You laid your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up of you wanna. Also, to anyone confused about the kitsune dying so quickly in chap 7, the way to kill them is by stabbing them in the heart. As long as you can manage that, one stab should work.
> 
> PLEASE tell me what y'all think!


	9. Prom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom has finally come and things get weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went prom dress shopping today and that's what inspired me for this. I really REALLY appreciate all of the suggestions and I'll definitely be using them!

Aubri had a rough time calming down the weeks that followed the demon problem. She was finally back to normal after a month and a half; just in time for prom. The two of you had gone dress shopping the week before, picking out perfect dresses for the two of you. She got a ruby red mermaid dress while you got a forest green princess gown. You were currently helping Dallas pick out a suit and tie to match Aubri's dress. He had finally gotten the nerves to ask her out and decided to go big by asking her to prom. She said yes. 

"What about this suit?" He came out in a charcoal grey three piece that wouldn't have been bad if it wasn't for the pants. 

"Sweetie, please tell me you're not paralyzed from the waist down." He gave you a confused look and you motioned for him to look in the mirror. "Those pants are incredibly too small. Try again." He sighed, closing the door to his changing room behind him. You had already picked out the perfect tie; the exact same color as her dress. 

"I can't tell if this is great or awful." He came out in a black suit. The best was a charcoal grey with a swirling black pattern. You grinned. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, after the sixth try, we finally have a winner." You laughed while he threw his hands victoriously into the air. He went back into the room to change back into his clothes. "You guys are gonna be the best looking couple at prom. I'm taking full responsibility."

"Well thanks." You both laughed as he came back out with the suit over his arm. He slung his free arm around your neck, dragging you as he walked. "While I'm glad you'll be our third wheel, it really sucks that you won't have a date." Aubri and Dallas knew about your interesting relationship with Dean. 

"Eh, it could be worse." You finally pulled his arm off of you. "I could be YOUR date." You laughed as he feigned being hurt. 

 

Your relationship with Dean was actually way better than you originally thought it would be. When he said he wanted to wait for you, he seriously meant it. Yeah, he would often pull you so you sat on his lap or wrap his arm around you to hold you close to him during interrogations on hunts. You had kissed quite a few times but it never went past that. Sam was surprisingly approving. He had known something would happen eventually and was glad to see how Dean was handling the situation. Now was one of the many times you were sitting on his lap while researching a case. "Ya know what's kinda cool?"

"Me?" You could hear the grin in his voice and you rolled your eyes. Sam shook his head. 

"No, you're a loser." Sam failed at choking out a laugh as you continued. "What's ACTUALLY cool is the fact that dragons are a real thing."

"Y/N, not only do they kidnap and kill people, they also don't look like actual dragons." Sam looked at you pointedly over his laptop. You leaned back on Dean and rolled your eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Fun-killer, what other things can you make seem lame?" Dean wrapped his arms around your stomach to keep you pressed back against his chest, his breath huffing against your ear as he laughed. Sam held up his hands defensively, turning his attention back to his computer. 

 

Your favorite pastime was rewatching your favorite shows. You were already on your third time watching Orange Is The New Black. Dean hadn't been watching it with you because of the many times you made fun of him from the first time, but he had finally decided to try again. You were curled up in his side. His sudden soft laughter made you look at him in confusion. He shook his head, avoiding your eyes. "I, uh, didn't think it would happen again but..." You laughed loudly when you realized what he was talking about. 

"I'm not even surprised." You leaned your face up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, moving your hand to his belt. He looked at you surprised and you kissed him again. "I can take care of it for you." You started to undo his belt buckle when his hand closed around yours, making you stop. 

"Look, baby girl, we both know how much I would love that, but you're still not 18 yet." You rolled your eyes and he looked at you sternly.

"Dean, it's not like you're rushing me into anything or making me do it. I want to." He sighed, keeping eye contact with you.

"You know I want you to. There's no denying how much I want you." You opened your mouth to make another statement of how you could just go ahead but he cut you off. "But it's important for us to wait. If you didn't have 100% trust in me again after what I did, this will make sure you know how much you mean to me. Let's be honest, sweetheart, we both know how much I love sex, and I haven't had it in a long time for you."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." You grumbled a little, pulling your hand away. He pulled your face up to his, kissing you gently. You pulled away just slightly, looking into his eyes. "I swear to god, when we finally do something you better show me what's so special about sleeping with Dean Winchester." All he did was laugh at you. 

 

It was finally April and prom was finally here. You had curled your hair and helped Aubri put hers up into a damn good bun. Sam had decided to take your pictures in the park. Pictures of just you, just Aubri, just Dallas, you and Aubri, you and Dallas, Dallas and Aubri, and some of all three of you together. Dean had told you at least ten times that you looked great and didn't want to stop kissing you. When you finally tried to go to the actual prom itself you were pretty sure Dean was about to try to go. Luckily, he knew better and decided to stay behind. 

All eyes were on Dallas and Aubri throughout most of the dance. You had also gained the attention of many others as well and you loved it. If there was ever a time to draw attention to yourself, now was a damn good time. "You've turned in to one giant heart breaker tonight." You laughed with Aubri. 

"You've turned down like five guys already and we've only been here for like an hour." Dallas nodded his head in approval. 

"I kinda like it." You shrugged and all of you laughed. Prom went by much faster than imagined after that. Seniors always one Prom King and Queen, so it wasn't a surprise when none of you were even nominated. After prom you had all imagined just going to Dallas's house to hang out but one of your friends totally destroyed that plan. 

"Hey, guys!" Your friend Dianna came over with a huge smile on her face. "So me and some of the others are going to this party out at the motel on the edge of town. There'll be food and alcohol. Y'all in?" 

"Uh..." You exchanged a look with Aubri and Dallas before you all shrugged. "Sure, sounds good."

"Awesome! Room 104."

 

To be fair, you had made quite a few mistakes in your life. This, however, made the top of your list. All three of you were completely hammered but were luckily just smart enough to know you shouldn't drive home. Calling Sam had been interesting since you slurred everything you said and often had to stop talking completely because of how much you were laughing. When he and Dean showed up you could tell that they were both a little pissed but none of you were sober enough to care. Dean drove you, Aubri, and Dallas in your car, muttering something about how he wouldn't let any of you throw up in Baby. He dropped Aubri and Dallas off at his house and drove you back to the bunker. He had to carry you back to his room because of how much you were stumbling around when you walked. 

"You smell awful. Do you even know how much you drank?" He set you down on his bed before grabbing a shirt and some sweats for you to sleep in. You pulled him down on the bed next to you while you giggled. You rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. "Whoa, princess-" you cut him off by slamming your lips to his. 

"C'mon, Deano, it's prom night." You ground your hips against his as you kissed him again, reaching behind you to unzip your dress. He placed his hand on your shoulders, gently pushing you back. 

"You're incredibly drunk, Y/N. We can't do this, it wouldn't be right." You finished unzipping your dress and it fell forward, revealing your breasts. His cheeks flushed and he tried to avoid looking at them. You grabbed the front of his shirt, trying to pull his lips back to yours. "Okay, sweetheart, you need to stop. Do you understand?" His voice was stern and slightly strained. 

"But Deeeeaaan." You whined and pouted at him. He looked at you sternly and you grumbled as you climbed off of him, stomping your foot on the floor. Your dress fell completely from your body as you struggled to get the sweats and t-shirt on. You fell back against the bed while you were trying to get the sweats on. You laughed loudly, not even caring to pull them up all the way. 

"Jesus Christ, Y/N." Dean sighed, pulling the sweats up into place and moving you so you were correctly on the bed. He laid down next to you, turning out the light. "You better not throw up on me."

 

Death. That's what you felt like. You groaned as you opened your eyes. Your head was throbbing and you felt very nauseous. Dean wasn't next to you anymore and you slowly got up from the bed, trying to stop the room from spinning. Your hand was on your head while you walked to the kitchen. Sam and Dean both laughed when the saw you. "Mornin', tiger." Dean winked at you. 

"Stop laughing so loud and don't yell at me." You groaned out, making yourself some cereal. They laughed again. 

"Nobody's yelling and we're not even being that loud." Sam pointed out. You sent him a glare and he held up his hands in defense. 

"What the hell happened last night?" You slumped down into a chair, your face very close to your bowl of cereal. 

"Well, first you called me saying you couldn't find your car. When we got to the motel you were sitting in the trunk." Sam and Dean laughed a little while you grumbled. "Then none of you would stop laughing and Dallas threw up in the parking lot." You even laughed a little at that one. 

"You couldn't even walk straight without stumbling around so I had to carry you to bed. Then you tried to fuck me because it was prom night." He was grinning but you choked on your cereal; your face flushing completely red. Sam tried to cough to cover his very clear laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter lmao


	10. Pranks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks and graduation. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals. I'll get back to posting more regularly I promise. Also, remember that she's only 17 rn but we're almost there lmao

Things had started getting a little...strange around the bunker. For some reason pranks between the brothers had broken out. Itching powder in the underwear drawer, glue on the chairs, shaving cream in the whipped cream container. That was just some of it. You planned on staying out of it until Sam's shaving cream joke got you too. You were sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when it happened. You could hear him all the way across the bunker. "WHAT THE HELL?! Y/N!!!" Dean looked at you with wide eyes as you tried not to laugh. You could both hear Sam thudding toward the kitchen. 

"What did you do?" Dean was watching the door intensely. You opened your mouth to reply but Sam bursting into the kitchen cut you off. He looked shocked, horrified, and incredibly pissed off. Dean looked back at you, eyes absolutely huge in shock. You grinned at both of them. 

"Sam, there's something different about you. Did you do something new with your hair?" The giant practically growled at you and you stood, moving behind Dean. You held up your hands in defense. "Okay, let's calm down a little. It's not like I cut it." It was true. You didn't cut his hair, but you definitely did do something to it. 

"Pink! My hair is pink! How did you even do this?!" Sam's hair was bright pink, almost neon pink. Dean looked down at his coffee, clearing his throat to make it seem like he wasn't about to laugh. 

"I would buy new shampoo and conditioner if I were you." You laughed and so did Dean. Sam flipped his pink hair and sent you a very intense bitchface. 

"I'm definitely getting you back for this one."

 

You weren't sure what Sam was going to do to get you back, but you definitely weren't expecting this. You were standing in front of your dresser completely dumbfounded by what you found. Every single one of your panties were crotchless except for the pair you had on. "SAM!!" You stormed down the hall and into the war room where both brothers were sitting. "ALL OF THEM?!"

"Well not all of them..." Sam smirked at you from where he was sitting. Dean was being surprisingly quiet and you squinted at him. 

"It may have been my idea." You stomped your foot and grumbled loudly. He held up his hands defensively and pointed at Sam. "He asked for help!"

"So you decided this was the way to go?!" You glared at both of them. "You're buying me new panties. The expensive and cute kind."

 

Maybe it was a bad idea, and maybe you just didn't care. Sleeping in Dean's room all the time gave you access to a lot of thing; including the keys to Baby. Getting those were easy, putting them in jello was even easier. You were sitting in the library with Sam while you were working on your homework. He was still trying to figure out how to get the pink out of his hair so you decided to leave him alone. For now. Dean finally came in looking very confused. "Hey, have either of you seen my keys?"

"Why? You lose 'em?" You and Sam both looked up at him. It took him all of 10 seconds to be hit by realization and glare at you. 

"What did you do with my keys?" His face looked very serious. You shrugged. 

"My memory is a little wobbly. My brain must be turning to jello." You grinned at him and he huffed, heading to the kitchen. Sam looked at you and then followed behind him. You figured you would go as well. No way you were gonna be left out of your own prank. 

"Oh come on!" Dean groaned loudly as he pulled the jello out of the fridge. It jiggled as he set it down on the counter. The keys were very clearly inside. Neither you or Sam could help but laugh as Dean looked horrified. "Awesome. Now they're gonna be sticky."

"There's this wonderful thing called a sink, Dean. You can wash them off." Sam suggested but immediately held up his hands in defense when Dean glared at him. 

"Well, boys, I hope this teaches you to mess with me." You laughed a little and they exchanged a look. "I can always get you back and it'll be 10x better than whatever you started with."

 

The prank war had slowly drawn to a close when the boys finally believed you; only after you hung Sam's running shoes from one of the beams in the garage and hid one of Baby's tires in the dungeon. Sam's hair was finally back to normal and Baby's keys weren't sticky anymore. The boys agreed to leave you out of any more pranking wars. 

It was getting down to the time of year when all the seniors got to graduate and leave the hell hole everyone called high school. Sadly, you and Aubri weren't able to escape this year. Dallas, on the other hand, was. Planning a surprise graduation party was nearly impossible so he had to help set up. "This is my party, why do I have to help?"

"You kept butting in to the secret texts about the surprise party so this is your punishment." Aubri stuck her tongue out at him and he groaned. You shoved the banner into his hands. 

"Alright, tall boy, go hang this up." He gave you a salute and went off to do his job. You helped Aubri finish setting out the food. "So, you guys figure out how to keep your relationship going after graduation?"

"Yeah, we got it. He was accepted to KU, so we'll see each other pretty often. It's only like two and a half hours." She shrugged. They had been dating since prom and they were a damn cute couple. Not long after your conversation, people started showing up for the party. 

 

You were sitting in a very crowded auditorium as graduation finally happened. Sam and Dean had come with you; they actually really liked Dallas. Aubri and Dallas's parents were sitting on your right. Lucky for you all, Dallas was going to be one of the first called. You were waiting for the principal to stop talking and start calling names. After 20 minutes, the first student went across the stage. The 10th person stepped foot on the stage and the principal spoke their name into the microphone. "Dallas Anderson." The six of you jumped up and cheered incredibly loudly. 

After the graduation you all went out to dinner. Dallas refused to take off his cap throughout the whole meal. You had all taken tons of pictures together, every single one with the cap. Aubri had tried to get him to take it off but every try failed miserably. "Just one without it."

"No way." Dallas shook his head stubbornly. "I earned this cap."

"He's got a point." Dean laughed as you elbowed him in the side. 

"Don't encourage him." Aubri looked at Dean sternly as he laughed more. 

 

The school year was finally over and that's all that really mattered to you. You just had one year left until you were free. You flung your backpack down in the war room, laying on the table between the boys. "It's over."

"Well, actually next year is only-"

"Shut up, Sam. Let me have my moment." Dean laughed as you stretched out on the table. 

"So, it may seem kinda rushed, but I think it's time to start applying to colleges." You sat up and cocked an eyebrow at Sam. 

"I'm not going to college."

"What?" Sam and Dean both said in unison, looking at you in confusion. 

"I'm not going to college. I'm a hunter now, I'm gonna stay a hunter."

"Look, sweetheart, you need to go to college." You just stared at Dean. 

"You didn't go to college."

"Y/N, you don't have to stay a hunter. You could still get out." Now it was Sam's turn to get a stare. 

"That's pretty interesting coming from you. Say, how's that lawyer business working out?" Sam cleared his throat and looked away from you. "I'm not going to college and I'm not gonna stop hunting. End of story." You got off the table and headed to your room, slamming the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome


	11. Birthday Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I just used my birthdate for this lmao so sorry if that bothers you

You quickly packed a bag of clothes. You weren't going to stay with them for now. You didn't know where you would go with Aubri out of town and Dallas being busy. All you knew was that you weren't staying there if they were going to do the college thing. You flung your bedroom door open, stomping down the hall. You were almost to the door of the garage when the boys came out of the war room, quickly coming towards you. "Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Sam looked incredibly concerned. 

"Out." Dean crossed his arms. 

"If you think leaving can help you escape the college conversation then you're wrong. It'll still be here when you get back." You glared at him. 

"There shouldn't even be a college conversation, Dean. I've made up my mind. It's my choice, not yours." 

"You're not thinking it through. You can still-"

"I can still get out? Not like that would work anyway, but I don't even want out." You crossed your arms, leaning back against the door. 

"You don't understand. You didn't grow-"

"Are you really about to say I didn't grow up in the hunting life? My mom was hunting before I was even born and she didn't stop just because she had a kid." Dean rubbed his hand over his face. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"Look, Y/N, we just want you to think more about it. Both of us got out of the life, even if it was just a little but, and we know how great it can be. Just promise us that you'll give it a little more thought." The eyes. The damn puppy dog eyes were being sent your way. You sighed, heading back to your room. 

"Fine. Fine, I'll think about it. That doesn't mean I'll change my mind."

 

Hunting was much easier now that you didn't have to worry about school. You had been able to go on multiple hunts and it was finally July. Your birthday was coming up very soon and you already knew Aubri was throwing you a party. It was supposed to be a surprise but she had accidentally included you on the group invite. Luckily, Dallas didn't plan to leave until the week after your birthday which meant he would actually be able to be at the party. 

All the hunts the boys were taking you on made the time before your birthday fly by incredibly quickly. Before you knew it it was July 14th and you were suddenly an adult. Thinking about adult responsibilities was pushed to the back burner by the party Aubri was throwing you. She told you to dress nicely and meet her at her house, which was apparently NOT the location of the party. You did as she asked and wore a simple black dress with sandals. When you got to her house she immediately hugged you. "Y/N, you look great! Happy birthday, my little adult!"

"Lord, that was kinda lame, but thanks anyway." You both laughed as you headed to her car. "So where's this mysterious party located?"

"That's part of the mystery!" She laughed, driving to your destination. You looked around, slightly confused. 

"The park?" She shushed you as she parked the car. You both got out and she led you to the part of the park that met the woods. "This is kinda creepy."

"Shut up, you love creepy. Now, close your eyes." You did as she said and allowed her to lead you further into the woods. "Hang on...aaaand open your eyes!"

"SURPRISE!" You opened your eyes to see a small area of the woods lit up with lights. There was a table with cake and ice cream and drinks in the middle of everybody. The present were on the ground but you didn't mind. Dianna, Dallas, and some of your other friends from school were the first to come greet you with hugs. After they let you go you noticed all of your boys looking at you. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and even Crowley were coming over to greet you as well. You looked at Aubri in surprise. 

"You managed to get the King of Hell to make an appearance to my party?" You both laughed as you received a smirk from said king. 

"Now, love, you know how much I enjoy parties." Crowley shrugged his shoulders as he stuck his hands in his suit pockets.

"Alright, it's impressive that I have two supernatural beings here instead of where they're probably needed, so I'm gonna go ahead and say that you've thrown me a fantastic party." Aubri hugged you and the two of you laughed. 

 

Cas and Crowley didn't stay long, both really just showing up because they had a few moments of downtime. You opened presents from everyone but Dean, who claimed he accidentally left yours at the bunker. Aubri really had thrown you a fantastic party. She got your favorite cake and favorite ice cream. She played your favorite music and everything. You were very thankful for a friend like her. When you finally got back to the bunker you started heading to Dean's room to go to bed but he stopped you. "Wait for like ten minutes. I gotta get your present ready."

"Yeah, okay." You rolled you eyes playfully and waited in the library. Ten minutes seemed to go by incredibly slowly when you were actually waiting for something. When it had finally been ten minutes you quickly headed to Dean's room, not even bothering to knock before you went in. Your cheeks flushed. "Oh my god."

"Happy birthday, princess." He grinned at you. There on the bed laid Dean Winchester with absolutely nothing on his body except for a large red bow covering his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but next chapter is the (first?) smut chapter so it'll definitely be longer.   
> Also, smut suggestions (smutgestions) are 100% welcome and 45% needed lmao


	12. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday sex!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been kinda busy. On the bright side, I've finally figured out what I'm gonna do for college and career!! (I'm really excited about that lmao)

You just stared at him, slightly speechless. You finally laughed a little. "I gotta say, this is probably one of the best and weirdest birthday gifts I've ever gotten."

"Come on, sweetheart, come unwrap your present." He smirked and winked at you. You slowly made your way over to him, a little nervous. This was Dean Winchester for gods sake. You reached your hand out and slowly pulled the ribbon from his lap, leaving him completely naked in front of you. 

"Jesus." You let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding. He was only half hard but he was already big. He grinned, standing from the bed and towering over you. 

"How 'bout we get you outta that dress." He gently trailed his hands up your arms to the straps on your shoulders. You reached behind you and unzipped the dress as he slid the straps down your arm. The dress slid from your body and Dean's eyes were glued to your form. You blushed under his gaze but reached behind you and unhooked your bra, letting it drop to the floor as well. You could hear Dean's sharp intake of breath as he looked at you. You smirked when you noticed him become harder. 

"See somethin' ya like, Winchester?" His eyes darted up to yours and he licked his bottom lip. 

"You bet I do, but there's just one thing that's a little off." He hooked his thumbs into your panties. "Well, NOT off." You both laughed a little as he slid the material down your legs. Soon you were both standing completely naked in front of each other. He gently placed his hands on your waist, pulling you against him. "Waiting for this has been torture."

"I tried to speed things up." You put your hands on his chest and shoulders. His skin against yours felt much better than what you expected. It almost felt like your skin was tingling from the contact. 

One of his hands came up to cup your cheek, bringing your lips up to his. Your hands moved up to thread into his hair, gently carding through it. He licked his tongue along your lower lip right before he slipped it into your mouth. His tongue easily slid along yours, exploring the entirety of your mouth. The two of you finally broke apart for air and he turned you so your back was to the bed. He gently pushed you down and onto your back. 

"It's time for part two of your present, baby girl." He sent you a wink as he pressed another soft kiss to your lips. He trailed his lips along your jaw and neck, sucking and nipping at all of your sensitive spots. He slowly moved his lips to your breasts, his hands caressing your sides. He licked around your right nipple, his hand coming up to tweak your other nipples. Your arched your back as he sucked the nipple into his mouth. He soon switched sides and repeated his actions. He kissed and licked his way from your breasts and down your stomach. Soon his head was down between your thighs and your legs were over his shoulders. He made eye contact with you, sending another wink as he licked his tongue along your wet folds. He flicked his tongue against your clit and you moaned loudly. 

"Shit, Dean!" He dipped his tongue into your hole, twisting his tongue as he went. Your hands slid down and gripped his hair and you could feel him smirk against you. He made an obscene slurping sound as he pulled back from you a little, making you blush. One of his hands slid down and he gently inserted one of his fingers into your hole. You twisted your fingers into his hair tightly as he curled his finger in you and sucked on your folds. You had turned into a moaning mess when he slid a second finger in. He swirled his tongue around your clit as he continued to pump his fingers into you. "Fuck!" You bucked your hips up into him. He latched his lips around your clit and sucked it into his mouth. You almost screamed his name when your back arched off the bed as your orgasm washed over you. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked your soaking folds, working you through it. He grinned up at your splayed out, panting form. 

"Jesus, princess, you make the most gorgeous sounds." He slid up your body, his lips hovering over yours. "I'd love to hear ya make more of 'em."

"Oh god, please." You pressed your lips passionately against his. You could taste yourself on his lips but you couldn't care less. He pulled his lips from yours as he grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He ripped open the package and rolled it onto his incredibly erect cock. You licked your lips as you watched him. He smirked at you as he ran his large member along your folds, using your juices as lubrication. He continued to tease you by rubbing the tip against your clit. "Dean, please, I need you in me."

"No need to tell me twice, sweetheart." He slowly pushed the tip of his erection into you, carefully sliding completely inside. He waited for you to give him the go ahead before he started moving. His hips slowly snapped against yours as he licked and sucked on your neck. You rubbed your hands along his shoulders, moaning his name wantonly. "Damn, princess, I love hearing you moan." He gave you a quick kiss before he hovered over you. "As much as I love watching your amazing body move under mine, it may look even better on top of mine." He slowly slid out of you and fell onto his back, pulling you on top of him. 

"I've never really, uh..." You laughed shyly as you looked down at him. You gave him a gentle kiss as you positioned yourself over him and slowly sank down. You pulled back and wiggles your hips a little, making him let out a groan. You smirked down at him and winked. "I'll do my best." You leveled yourself by placing your hands on his chest and you rocked forward. His hands gripped your hips as you rocked your hips. Soon, you had a steady rhythm set and were once again moaning loudly. You fingernails dug into his pecs and you bit your lip, throwing your head back. 

"I was right. You somehow look even more beautiful while you're riding me." Your cheeks flushed and he bucked his hips up, forcing a choked moan out of your throat. "Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good wrapped around me."

"Dean!" You gasped his name, feeling your second climax closely approaching. You ground your hips against him as he continued to pump up into you. "Oh fuck! God, Dean!" You let out a ridiculously loud moan as you shuttered over him, your orgasm taking over you completely. 

"Shit, Y/N!" He thrust his hips erratically a few more times before he came as well. You collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. He slowly slid out of you and gently rolled you onto your back. He got up and threw away the condom, putting on his boxers and bringing you your panties. He slid them up your legs and laid down next to you, pulling you close. He kissed your forehead. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was gentle enough for everyone's liking. More rough aspects will be added as their relationship/sex life builds, I promise
> 
> ALSO, FOR ANYONE INTERESTED  
> I did a Meg x Dean smut fic cause I love that ship so if ya wanna read it just go to my profile I guess? Idk you could prob just look up the pair too


	13. Sickness? More Like Suckness, Amirite??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets sick, but at least it's not Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been incredibly sick lately and I'm extreme pathetic when I'm sick. Almost as bad as Dean. So that's where this came from

Dead. You completely felt dead. Maybe you were over exaggerating just a little bit, but you definitely felt like shit. One of the things you hated most was getting a cold during the summer. You just didn't think that should be allowed. So now you were just laying around the bunker in your pjs while Sam and Dean had to take care of you. Cas could've probably healed you but there was no point wasting his mojo on just a cold. You coughed hard, your temple throbbing when you did. "Saaaaam."

"Yeah, Y/N?" He looked across the war room table to where you were laying against the table top. 

"Will you get me some orange juice?" You sniffed loudly and groaned when your head throbbed again. Sam sighed but went quickly to the kitchen, bringing you the drink. "Thank you."

"Only because you're sick." He gave you a small smile before he continued reading his previously forgotten book. 

 

Tissues were scattered all around your room. You had been staying in there while you were sick. None of you wanted to risk infecting Dean; he was even more pathetic than you were when sick. You groaned loudly, trying to get comfortable in bed while a string of coughs racked your body. You heard a knock at your door and you gave a strangled noise, showing they could come in. Dean peeked around the door. "How ya feelin', princess?"

"I'm dying." You sniffed loudly, trying to stop from sounding so nasally. He laughed a little and shook his head. 

"Anything you need?" You opened your mouth to say a snarky comment but he cut you off. "Something I can actually bring you."

"Niquil would be nice. Good ol' nighttime cold medicine to knock me the hell out." You coughed a few more times while trying to laugh at your own words. Dean rolled his eyes at you and disappeared from the doorway. He came back in not much longer, a glass of water and the medicine in his hands. 

"Here ya go, sweetheart." He handed you the glass as you sat up. You took the pills from him and quickly took them, swallowing down the water. "Alright, now get better. I'm tired of not bein' able to sleep with you. Well not SLEEP with you but-well ya know like actual sleep-but I mean that kind too just-"

"Shut up, I know what you mean." He gave you a smile before once again retreating from your room. 

 

You were sitting on the floor in front of the fridge, back pressed against the cool door. You took a few gulps of your gatorade before another coughing fit hit you. Sam came in and looked at you for a few moments before his cheeks flushed and he averted his gaze. "Um, Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting in our kitchen in...just...why?" You tried to laugh but coughed again instead. Your fever had caused you to feel extremely hot so you were only in your bra and panties as you cooled yourself down. 

"I got too hot. Something wrong?" You smirked a little, knowing how uncomfortable he actually was. He never liked seeing you even slightly exposed, often trying to pretend you weren't while he would patch you up during hunts. 

"Uh, nope, nothing's..." He cleared his throat, quickly leaving the kitchen. 

 

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"How many layers of clothing do you have on?" Dean was looking at you strangely. You shrugged. 

"I dunno like two or three."

"How many blankets are on you?"

"Four." You had suddenly become incredibly cold and were currently curled up in the den. 

"You're going to get way too hot." He tried to take a blanket from you but you held it tight. 

"But I'm soooo cooooold." He sighed, running his hand over his face. 

"I don't like you when you're sick."

"That makes two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. I'll update again soon with a longer chapter. It's easier to write things when I'm not sick lol


	14. Computer History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes through Dean's computer history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not AS sick as I was earlier this week so I wrote some smut. Nothing major but here we go

"I'm going to the library a few towns over. I'll be back tomorrow." Sam kissed you on the top of your head as he grabbed the keys to the impala. 

"Bring ice cream when you come back." You continued scrolling through the laptop open in front of you, doing more research for your current case. You heard the door to the garage close firmly behind him as he left. Dean came into the war room not long after, sitting down across from you. 

"Is that my laptop?" You nodded without looking up. "Oh, uh, where's yours?"

"Accidentally left it at Aubri's." You looked up as he cleared his throat and reached for the computer. You pulled it out of his grasp. "There a problem, Deano?"

"I just...I need to see something." He stood up, leaning over the table. You scooted back, pulling it into your lap. 

"Oh I'll look for ya. Where is it? Search history?" You smirked and you saw him gulp. You clicked on his history as he started moving swiftly around the table towards you. "Oh come on, really?" You started laughing. 

"Gimme the computer." He huffed, not wanting to pull it away from you for fear of breaking it. You scrolled through the titles that popped up.

"Let's see...video wise we have "busty redhead taken from behind", "noisy, tied up blonde", and "bad brunette being spanked." And all of those were from....yesterday." You grinned smugly up at him. "Ya know-"

"Don't." He rubbed his hand over his face, looking slightly embarrassed. You laughed, scrolling down a little more. 

"Oh, what's this? Two days ago, you watched a video about a Daddy Dom/Little Girl relationship." You placed the laptop on the table, turning your chair toward him and leaning back. You smirked. "Does someone have a bit of a daddy kink?" Before you knew what had happened Dean had trapped you in your chair and he was leaning over you, his mouth by your ear.

"I think we both know there's not just one person in this room with a daddy kink, little girl." He partially growled into your ear and your whole body flushed. The two of you had definitely explored some kinks but you hadn't gotten that far yet. His mouth attached to the skin below your ear and you felt heat pool between your legs. 

"D-Dean!" You gasped out as he sunk his teeth into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. He sucked a dark mark onto your skin before pulling back, grinning at you.

"You like that, princess?" You nodded slightly before you noticed the obvious bulge in his jeans. You gave him your own grin. 

"Not as much as you." He roughly pressed his lips against yours, immediately sliding his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into his mouth, grabbing the waist of his jeans and unbuttoning his button. His pants and boxers were quickly pulled down, releasing his very erect penis. You broke away from the kiss, moving out of the chair and onto your knees as you wrapped your hand around his cock. You slowly licked up his shaft before wrapping your mouth around him, swirling your tongue around him. 

"Damn, baby girl, just like that." He curled his fingers into your hair as you hollowed your cheeks, sucking him further into your mouth. You sped up your pace, bobbing your head quickly along him. You anchored your hands against his thighs, digging your nails in slightly. He hissed in pleasure, tugging your hair. His hips started thrusting into your face and you sucked hard as he bucked. His grip loosened on your hair as your wrapped your hand around him again, sliding your hand along his thick cock. You pulled back until the tip was the only thing left in your mouth and licked the slit. He groaned. "Almost there, little girl. I want you to swallow everything; don't spill a drop." Moments later he was spilling his hot cum into your mouth and you did as he said, swallowing everything he gave you. You slid him out of your mouth with a loud pop, grinning up at him. 

"Tastes great, daddy." You winked up at him, watching his eyes dilate with lust again. He pulled you up to your feet. 

"Shorts off. Bend over the table." You immediately dragged your shorts and panties down you legs, bending over the table as he pulled his jeans back up into place. His hand slid over your ass, dipping between your legs. He ran his fingers along your dripping pussy lips. "Jesus, baby girl, you're soaking wet." He dipped a finger into your hole, curling it into you. You moaned, pushing back against his hand. He slid two fingers along you slit, tweaking your clit. 

"Please." You whined, looking back at him. He winked at you and he dropped to his knees behind you."

"Spread your legs, sweetheart." You did as he said as he nested himself in between your legs. He slid two fingers into your dripping hole, shoving them into you at a quick pace. You moaned loudly, digging your teeth into your lower lip. He slowly dragged his fingers out of you, his tongue gliding along your folds. His hands grabbed your ass cheeks tightly, spreading them so he could slide his tongue into you. 

"Oh god, daddy!" You pushed back against him and his chin dug against your clit. The scruff of his beard felt surprisingly amazing against you. He swirled his tongue around your clit, tugging in it with his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth, sucking on it harshly. "Dean!" You came hard, your head thrown back and eyes squeezed tight as he licked you through your orgasm. He finally pulled his mouth away from you and stood up as you laid against the table, panting harshly. He pulled you up, turning you around and attaching his lips to yours. 

"That'll show you not to go through my search history." You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

"Are you kidding? That just made me wanna snoop more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me suggestions on more chapters!


	15. More Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Dean explore new kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so two smut chapters in a row! Nice

You and Dean had been making the most of Sam's absence; having sex in random areas of the bunker. Currently it was the couch in the den. You were sitting in his lap with your back was pressed against his chest, his hips thrusting his cock up into you. One of his hands was clamped tightly over you mouth to stop you from being too loud.

"Yeah, Sammy, that's the title of the book you said you were going for." His hips continued to slam into your ass and you squeezed your eyes shut, feeling your orgasm closely approaching. "Yeah, we'll, uh, see you tomorrow." He ended the call, throwing his phone on the couch next to him. "Good job on not making too much sound, baby girl." He removed his hand from over your mouth, moving it down to play with your clit. 

"Oh fuck..." You gasped loudly as he toyed and tweaked your clit, sending you completely over the edge. The thrusts of his hips stuttered slightly as he quickly reached his own peak. You laid back against him as you tried to catch your breath. You laughed a little. "How often have you answered your phone during sex?"

"Too many times." He laughed with you, removing you from his lap and getting up to dispose of the filled condom. He threw your panties to you as he slid his boxers up into place. He flopped down onto the couch beside you. "I felt you clench up while I was on the phone. You like almost getting caught?"

"Well, I mean, it was just...kinda...I dunno, exciting, I guess?" You blushed a little, tucking your hair behind your ear. "I, uh, always thought it would be kinda...thrilling to risk getting caught like in public or something, ya know?"

"Jesus, I'm so lucky to have a cute, kinky girlfriend like you." You shoved his shoulder as he chuckled and kissed your cheek. "Let's do it, and not get caught of course." You laughed a little with him. 

 

"Outside? Wouldn't that make it really easy to catch us?" Your face was completely red as you looked around you. Dean had parked in the back lot of a motel. 

"I've always wanted to have sex outside and you've always wanted to have sex in public. It's a win-win." He sent you a huge grin, trapping you between him and the hood of the impala. He kissed you reassuringly. "There's a low chance anyone'll come back here. You still wanna?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do it." You grinned at him before pressing your lips against his passionately. His hands moved quickly and unbuttoned your shirt so he could look at your bra-covered breasts. You undid his jeans while he slid your shorts down your legs. Once your panties and shorts were down and out of the way, you spun around and bent over the hood of the car. You looked back at him and shook your ass at him. "C'mon, Deano. If we get caught we gotta go big."

"God, how do I deserve you." He shoved his jeans and boxers down, quickly rolling a condom over his cock. You smirked back at him as he rubbed himself along your wet folds. He slowly slid himself inside you, steady himself by gripping your hips tightly. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, slamming his hips into you. You bit your lip to stay quiet as his cock rubbed against your g-spot. "Let it out, little girl. Let daddy hear those pretty sounds of yours."

"Shit, daddy." You moaned wantonly and pushed back against him. Your moans became increasingly louder as he wrapped his fingers into your hair, tugging roughly. "Oh god! Harder, please, fuck me harder."

"Don't mind if I do." He grunted as his pelvis slammed into you rougher, pressing your roughly against Baby. He yanked on your hair and you let out a shrill moan, clenching around him. "You feel so good, baby girl. Your pussy is so tight around me." He groaned, slipping his other hand between your legs. The second his fingers brushed your clit you were coming hard around him, mouth opened wide to let out a loud moan. Dean gave a few more thrusts before emptying himself into the condom. He leaned over you, kissing your neck as you both caught your breath. 

"That was...great." You laughed under him and he smiled against your neck. He slowly pulled himself out of you, pulling your panties and shorts back into place for you. He quickly took care of himself as well. 

"It really was." He kissed your cheek before he helped you into the impala. "Even greater since we didn't get caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still always looking for more suggestions, smutty or not!


	16. What's Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was anything even real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update! School had just gotten so incredibly hectic, I SWEAR I'll post more often again!

You needed this. School was starting soon and you were not ready. You hardly ever got to relax with all of the hunts you went on so this was well deserved. 

So far, you had slept until 2 pm, managed to convince Sam and Dean to do almost whatever you wanted, and were currently getting ready to start one of your favorite movies: Moulin Rouge. You were curled up into Dean's side and you continued getting comfortable as he pressed play. 

He tried to talk during some of it, but you quickly shut him down. He didn't, however, say anything when you started tearing up a bit. For that, you were thankful. It was sad and you deserved to cry about it. 

Your sex life with Dean had calmed down. That was the best way you could put it. The only reason it had was because you had to experience a very uncomfortable moment with Sam coming back to the bunker to find the two of you having sex in the kitchen. He wasn't thrilled, and neither were you when he started giving you this very long lecture. 

"You can't keep having sex in random places! It's gross. In our kitchen?! Seriously, we eat in here! I personally don't like walking in on people having sex, especially when it's my brother. So keep it in the bedroom."

You lived up to that. You probably wouldn't want to walk in on Sam having sex so you definitely lived up to keeping it in the bedroom. Dean wasn't overly fond if it but he did it anyway. 

There had been some...mishaps...while you had been hunting. Like Dean's arm breaking and Sam's nose breaking and your leg having to get twenty stitches. Twice. It wasn't until the second time that you discovered three hex bags in your things. Witches weren't your favorite. She was a real bitch, not even including that part. Ganking her felt great. 

There was just one more hunt left before your senior year and you weren't really looking forward to it. Some small town in Oklahoma had a djinn and you really hated those. The drive was long, but alright over all. Figuring out the djinn's schedule was annoying, but doable. You were getting down the latest vic, who unfortunately didn't make it, while the boys took out the djinn. Super easy. 

 

You woke up on the couch. You never slept on the couch, but hey, things happen. "Y/N?" You sat up quickly. That voice wasn't right. "Y/N, sweetie, it's time for school!" That wasn't right at all. You suddenly noticed how the room didn't look at all like the one in the bunker. This one had pictures everywhere and windows on the far wall. The couch wasn't even the same. This was your old living room. You stood up slowly, taking everything in. It was impossible. You slowly made your way into the connecting kitchen, looking at the woman sitting at the table. 

"M-mom?" Your heart was pounding harshly and your breath was shallow. The woman looked up and grinned her bright smile at you. 

"Yeah?" She turned herself back to her coffee and paper. You couldn't help but just look at her. "Did you need something? You slept for hours, I wasn't sure if you would ever wake up." She laughed to herself. 

"No, I, uh, I'm fine. Uh, what's the date today?" She gave you a confused look. 

"August 26th."

"What year?" She scoffed and laid her paper on the table. 

"You must be kidding me, young lady. We're already eight months into 2015." Your jaw dropped and you had to steady yourself on the counter. 

"That's not right. What about the fire?" Your mother got up and made her way to you, looking incredibly concerned. 

"Y/N, that was years ago. What's wrong with you?" She pressed the back of her hand to your forehead. "You're acting so strange, I don't think you should go to school today. Let's just get you in bed and turn on that tv show you love so much."

"Wait, what show?"

"Supernatural. I think that's what it's called. With the pretty men and ghosts." You almost threw up. There was no way. You couldn't have just dreamt all of that, right? You couldn't have seriously invested yourself that much, could you? "Whoa, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Mom, I have to, uh, go lay down. Right now. I just, I think that dream I had really, uh, messed me up a little. I need some alone time." She nodded her head, still looking amazingly concerned. You slowly made your way up the stairs, completely dazed as you made your way to your bedroom. 

Everything in your bedroom looked right. There were pictures of you, Aubri, and Dallas. There was a poster of Sam and Dean hanging on the wall. That made your stomach drop. You were so sure it was real. Yeah, you were glad to have your mom back, but you had gotten used to your life with the Winchesters. It took you five years, or what felt like that anyway, to get used to living without your mom and yet here you were. You turned on the tv and it was already on the show you were least hoping to see. It was on some scene with Sam and Dean in the bunker library. 

"You have to, Dean." Sam glared at his brother from across the table. Dean's jaw was set. Just looking at them was making your eyes tear up. You thought it was real and yet here you were, watching the boys you love on tv. 

"I can't, Sam. I can't just tell her to kill herself!" You were a little confused now. Who was she? "Even if I could get in her head, I can't tell Y/N to kill herself." That was it. There was no way there was just done character that also had your name. You didn't care if it was real or not, he said your name. Your last memory was with a djinn, and whether it was all a dream or not, you were gonna risk whatever you had to get back to Dean. 

"If this is real, I'm sorry, mom." You grumbled under your breath before opening your bedroom window. If you landed just right, you would definitely die. You took a deep breath before jumping. 

 

You shot up quickly. It was dim, wherever you were. You sucked in a deep breath and could feel yourself start to cry. This was real. You hated to lose your mom again, but this was real. Sam was real. Dean was real. That damn djinn was real. You had gained the attention of the brothers, meaning you were immediately caught in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I may need more suggestions again. I'm sorry I didn't incorporate them as much as normal, I was just trying to get back in the groove of things


	17. Talk About Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's life finally catches up to the times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made events happen pretty fast. Like I know these things happened from seasons 8-10 but i don't really care cause I finally finished season 10 (waiting for season 11 to show up on Netflix) and am really distressed about that whole season. Also, I liked the suggestions given and I'll find a way to incorporate them, I swear. I just wanted to get this out of my head first.

Things got...hard through the school year. Nothing was the same anymore. Not your Sam. Not your Cas. Not even your Crowley. The worst of it all was that not even Dean was your Dean anymore. 

You finally graduated, and remained firm in deciding not to go to college. The boys needed your full attention the most they've ever needed. Castiel lost his grace, somehow leading to the fall of the angels. Sam was possessed by an angel, leading to the death of Kevin. Crowley almost became human thanks to Sam, leading to his addiction to human blood. Some bitch named Abaddon showed up, leading to Dean getting the Mark of Cain. 

Some dick named Metatron was completely screwing over your life, to be completely honest. Causing the angels to fall, making Cas lose his grace, making Gadreel (the angel that previously occupied Sam's body) make Sam kill Kevin, and not to mention the fact he killed your boyfriend. 

To be honest, while being in a relationship with Dean Winchester, you always expected to be the one to die. Yeah, the brothers died a lot, but their loved ones died the most. 

Now, Sam was losing his mind. Like going completely batshit crazy obsessive about finding Dean. Hell yeah, you wanted Dean back. You couldn't stand not being around him, not sleeping in his bed, not seeing the stupid grin he adorned every time he made a crap joke. But Sam...he was making himself sick. He was doing shit that shouldn't have been done. He tried pulling Cas in to help but...well your angel wasn't doing too well on the borrowed grace. 

You'd been alone at the bunker for quite a while. Sam swore he had a lead on Dean and took off, leaving you behind "for your own safety." You hadn't spoken to him since he left, so you could only assume he was alright, but still didn't have Dean. Maybe he would finally get a hold of Crowley, he had been trying for so long. But you hadn't. You looked from your laptop screen to your phone and took a deep breath. It couldn't hurt to try. It rang a few times and your were beginning to get impatient. "I swear to god, you better answer your damn phone, or else."

"Or else what, darling? I'm the King of Hell." You never thought you'd be so happy to hear that stupid accent of his. 

"Where the hell are you? I swear Crowley, you don't want to find out what I can do to you so you better tell me where you and Dean are." You could hear him scoff and were sure he rolled his eyes at your threat. 

"Look, love, you wouldn't want Squirrel back right now. He's...well..."

"Spit it out, Crowley, unless you want me to track you down and find out myself."

"As great as it would be to see you again, I don't think that would be wise. You see, our little boy toy has some new qualities. For instance, he acquired some black eyes." Your breath hitched. Demon. Dean was a demon. Great. 

"Crowley, you listen to me. You tell that little shit that I'm gonna beat the hell right out of him if Sam doesn't get to him first." You hung up before you could hear whatever answer he would've given you. 

 

Crowley wasn't as smart as he thought he was. That idiot let you trace the call and you were immediately on the road. If Sam managed to get a hold of him you knew he would've done the same thing. You stopped at the first motel you came across that was within 10 minutes of where you had tracked them. 

You slammed the door of your car, storming your way to the entrance of the bar. When you were maybe 5 feet from the entrance Crowley and two of his henchmen came out. He scoffed, stopping where he was. "Y/N, how nice-"

He was cut of by your fist connecting with his jaw. His goons looked ready to fight and you pulled out your knife, pointing it at them. "Don't." You glared at the king as he rubbed his jaw. "He in there?"

"I would love to tell you yes, but sadly Prince Charming isn't here at the moment. Why don't you go wait in your car while I give Squirrel a call, hm? Then I'll even take you to him." You gave him a wary glance before going back to your car, slamming the door again. You watched him say something to the two that were with him before he pulled out his cellphone. After a few minutes, the phone went back into his suit pocket and the demons disappeared as he made his way to your car. 

 

"What the hell is this, Crowley?!" You slammed your palm against the steering wheel as you glared out the window. You were parked in the alley by some motel, a.k.a where Dean WASN'T. 

"Don't be mad, pet. I lied to keep you safe. Believe it or not, I don't want to see you dead just yet." You scoffed. 

"Touching. We're going back to the bar." You grabbed the shift but it wouldn't budge. "Crowley-"

"I called Moose." You stopped and looked over at him, slightly confused. "He's probably there trying to get Squirrel under control as we speak. You and I are going to stay here and wait, since this is where I told the giant to meet us."

 

Sam managed to get Dean into the cuffs and the impala, meeting you and Crowley just as promised. Dean glared at the men the whole time, only glancing at you after Crowley left. When his eyes met yours he gave you an absolutely sinister smirk before flicking his eyes to black. You jaw clenched as you shot a glare that shot nothing but venom at him. "Y/N?" Sam's voice tore you away from the demon, your demon, in the backseat. 

"Yeah, Sam?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"It was extremely dangerous for you to come out here." You shot him a look, warning him not to say more. "I'm glad you didn't get near him. When we get back to the bunker you're not-"

"Don't think I'm not helping you, Sam. You're exhausted and, to be completely honest with you, I really want to hit him while he's like this so I won't feel bad about it later."

 

You thought about it the whole way back to the bunker. You had your suspicions, but Crowley confirmed everything while you waited. Deanmon didn't just cheat on you once, but he did it frequently. The entirety of his disappearance was one giant affair. You knew deep down that he wouldn't do that when he was human, but all you wanted to do was beat the demon right out of him. 

You got back to the bunker not long after Sam. He even had Dean down and secured in the dungeon when you got there. You crossed your arms as you stood next to Sam, watching the jackass try to break out of the chair. Dean's eyes flickered black again when he noticed you, the smirk adorning his face once again. "Hey there, sweetheart. Miss me?"

"The old you, yeah." Your words dripped venom. He chuckled. 

"Well, babe, this me is even better. Why don't you let me outta here and I'll show ya just how great this version is." You glanced up at Sam before walking over to Dean, placing your hands on his forearms to steady yourself as you leaned your face close to his. You gave him an almost too sweet smile. 

"Ya know, I would..." His head snapped back as your fist connected with his mouth and nose. You stepped back as he cursed and growled at you, trying to break out of the chair again. "But you decided to show some other girls just how much "better" you are while you were gone." Sam grabbed your arm, gently pulling you out into the hallway. 

"I'm gonna start soon. I don't think you should be in there when I do." You sighed, knowing he was right. "Go out and try to relax. We have him home, now we just have to change him back."

 

You weren't sure how long Sam had been at it. Neither of you were sure it was even working; not even sure you weren't killing him. Aubri and Dallas were in town for a while and were trying to get your mind off of Dean. "Y/N, I know it's rough, but Sam'll get him back."

"Dally's right. Those boys have been through weird shit before, they can handle it again. You just have to make sure you know the real Dean is still in there somewhere." You ran your hand over your face, tucking your hair behind your ears. 

"It doesn't feel real. Everything was finally piecing together and then two assholes show up and fuck everything over. I just...I feel like I should wake up at any minute and...and I know that won't happen."

 

Your time with Aubri and Dallas was good for you. Yeah, you trusted Sam and would tell him anything, but he was wearing himself out with Dean. You couldn't add your own thoughts on him now. You closed the door to the bunker with a sigh, slowly making your way down the stairs. The second you made it to the bottom the lights went out only to be replaced with a red glow all over. The sound of an alarm pierced the air repeatedly. Your heart stopped. Your hands shook as you pulled your phone out of your pocket, immediately dialing Sam. You cursed quietly when he didn't answer. 

You were carefully making your way through the bunker when you heard him. "Sammy! You can't hide from me!" Your heart rate picked up greatly. Okay. Sam was alive. Dean escaped. His voice seemed pretty far, so maybe you could find Sam before he did. 

You looked in your room, scanning the darkness. You risked speaking, praying to Castiel that only Sam would be the one to hear you. "Sam?" You whispered, but it still sounded loud in this situation. "Sam please. Please be in here." 

"Y/N?" You let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding. His big body came out of the darkness, his arms holding you against him. "Y/N, you have to stay right with me, okay? This isn't Dean."

 

Sam planned on locking him in the electrical room, which seemed like a good idea until Dean started busting open the door with his hammer. He gave you a horrible grin when he looked through at your terrified form. "Hey, princess, how 'bout you and I have some fun after I'm done takin' care of Sammy. I might keep you around, not kill you too."

"Go fuck yourself, Winchester." He laughed at your response, slamming the hammer into the door again. Sam grabbed your arm, pulling you quickly away as you heard the door finish breaking in the distance. 

 

Sam hid you in his closet before he left to find Dean again. You were close to a complete meltdown as you sat curled up in the small space. You didn't know what you would do if Dean really did kill Sam. How could you get past that? All you could do was pray to Cas to get his feathery ass down here and get Dean under control. 

It had to have been hours before you heard the door to Sam's bedroom creak open. Your heart rate picked up again as you hoped and prayed that it wasn't Dean on the other side of the closet door. You covered your mouth and squeezed your eyes shut as the closet door opened. "Y/N, Dean is back in the dungeon. Sam has resumed the treatment." You sprung up from the floor, throwing yourself into Castiel's chest. The angel awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, trying to comfort you the best he could. 

You sat in the library as Cas and Sam stated with Dean. You tried to keep yourself busy, trying to find a case to go on for a while, hopefully have time to clear your head. You finally found one, a supposed vamp nest in Missouri, when Sam came in. You both looked at each other for a few moments. "He's back."

"I'm leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry for that cliffhanger but I had to.  
> ALSO, PLEASE GIVE ME INPUT ON A CHOICE I WANNA MAKE.  
> So I wanna write a fic with an OC, but I don't want people to not read it just because of that. Can I write it as an OC or should I just do a reader insert? It would be my first (and only) non-reader insert, and it's not a character from the show, so I wasn't sure. PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE  
> I WONT HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OF ANYTHING UP UNTIL I CAN DECIDE


	18. This Is A Real Chapter But It Isn't Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff about leaving and blah blah blah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am seriously so sorry for the delays on updating. I've been going through so much weird shit lately that it's just gotten away from me.   
> Serious warning: this chapter ends horribly because it's 1 am, I'm so tired, and I have literally no ideas for this particular story rn so I'll prob take a short break from this to write parts to others and/or finally write my OC one  
> On the bright side, today's my birthday! So that's exciting and really fuckin wild lol

"You can't leave, Y/N, we just got him back!" Sam had followed you all the way to your room and was hellbent on convincing you to stay as you packed your duffel. 

"Look, Sam," you shoved a shirt into the bag and zipped it up, heading to the door. "I can't be around him right now. You and I both know what he did while he was gone and I just can't handle that."

"Y/N, please, you know that wasn't him. He would never do that to you." He followed you through the bunker. "Please, stay. Stay for me. I need you too, Y/N." You came to a stop in front of the library, turning to face Sam. 

"Y/N..." Your head snapped over and you saw Dean stand from where he was seated. His green eyes bore into you before traveling down and staring at your bag. You looked away from him and turned to leave again. 

"Bye, Sam."

 

It had been a week since you left. You had taken out the nest a couple nights before with relative ease and just a few scrapes and bruises. The brothers had called you at least a dozen times each, begging you to meet up with them and to come back to them. You had yet to call back. 

"Y/N, you need to call them back. Dean needs you."

"Fuckin' hell, Cas, you can't just pop up like that." He opened his mouth to say something but you continued. "Shouldn't you be out saving the world with your girlfriend?"

"Hannah is not my "girlfriend." Don't try to change the subject." Castiel rolled his eyes at you. 

"Look, Cassie, it's great that you want to help and all but don't, okay? I'll call them when I'm ready." You had clearly annoyed the angel, for he was no longer standing in front of you. 

 

A couple more weeks and hunts had gone by and you still hadn't called the boys. You knew you had to face them, especially him, eventually. You just needed some time to think. Would you be able to forgive him? Would you stay together as a couple? Would you even be able to be around Sam? In the moment it hadn't bothered you like it did now, but he not only tortured "people" but also tricked a man into signing his soul away to Crowley. 

"I know, love, it wasn't at all like the Moose we all came to know and...well.." Crowley's voice sounded from in front of you, causing you to jolt up from the cheap motel bed you were lying on. 

"What the hell, Crowley?! Why are you even here?!" You were angry, admittedly it was mostly because he scared you so badly. 

"Come now, pet, you know why I'm here." He raised a hand to shush you when you went to tell him off. "You know I'm not fond of calls from the Winchesters, but I'm even less fond of receiving drunk, and unreasonably whiny, voicemails from Squirrel. Why he's even decided to drag me into this bloody mess is beyond me. As if I don't have Hell to run."

"Look, I'm not glad that he called you either. However, I don't control who he drunk dials. It looks like you'll just have to deal with it for the time being." His lips twisted into a smirk you knew you'd regret seeing. He held up his finger. 

"I actually have an idea that will solve this problem, for me anyway." Before you could say another word he had snapped his fingers, dragging away from your motel. 

"Honestly, Crowley, this is ridiculous." He reached around and knocked on the door in front of you before he disappeared again. You heard a muffled voice behind the door before it was yanked open to reveal Sam. 

"Y/N!" He pulled you in for his signature bear hug, which you did return slightly. You did miss him. "We've missed you. You've been gone for weeks."

"Yeah, Sam, I know." You pulled yourself away from him. Dean was standing in the small kitchen area inside the room, his eyes boring into you. "Look, I'm not staying for long. I'm only here because of Crowley and I'll be out of here when I find the next bus out of...wherever we are." 

"It doesn't matter why you're here. All that matters is that we're all back together again." Sam practically forced you into their motel room, closing the door behind him. You and Dean both gave him a disgusted look. "I know, that was a ridiculous sentence but I said it anyway. We really are incredibly glad you're back, Y/N."

"I'm not back, Sam. I told you, I'm out of here on the next bus." You pulled out your phone and showed him the screen to prove that was your only objective. "See, there's one that leaves in twenty minutes." You started heading towards the door. 

"Y/N, stop." You couldn't help but stop, standing completely still. You slowly turned around and faced the man who had finally spoken: Dean. "I know what I did was wrong. Hell, I know it was all completely fucked. And what Sammy did was shitty as well, but you're being a little ridiculous." 

"Excuse me?!" You were pissed. How dare he say you were being ridiculous. 

"You haven't spoken to me, to either of us, for weeks. For all we knew, you could've been dead. Not to mention the fact that you knew life with us is completely fucking crazy and you've been around for most of it but when things got too hard you turned tail and ran. We didn't leave you during anything crazy that's happened to you. Even when you wouldn't speak to me for what felt like years, all I cared about was being around you and knowing you were safe. Neither of us are safe, Y/N, and we never will be. We're fuckin' Winchesters. Everything that happened after I died was a mistake, and that's for both Sammy and I. You have to find a way to forgive us. I mean, hell, to be fair I was a demon and couldn't control anything that was going on. You know that's not me." 

You weren't sure when it was that you had started crying but you could feel the tears running down your cheeks. As much as you hated to admit it, he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am extremely sorry about this chapter. I know it sucked and I swear I will (hopefully) never write this poorly again!   
> As always, feel free to leave all the comments and requests you'd like


	19. This Is The Actual End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N made a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the actual end to this story. It's really short and kinda rushed but I had nothing else to write so. 
> 
> I also want to apologize for taking so long on an update. Life has been kicking my ass for the past few months and I wasn't doing so well. But I'm gonna try to be posting more (other stories obviously) since things have kind of calmed down but I won't promise anything

You couldn't do it. You tried to put it all aside but too much had happened. Sam had gone too far off the deep end and Dean did horrible things, even if he was a demon. A thousand emotions went through your head standing face to face with them in that motel room, but you knew what you had to do. You shook your head, wiping back tears. "I'm sorry..."

"Y/N, please!" They knew as well as you did that you were leaving. Dean rubbed his hand down his face. "Don't leave because of what happened. We weren't in our right minds."

"Stay with us." Sam looked at you with his eyes but this time he couldn't change your mind. 

"I can't stay here with you. Either of you. I can't do it." You pushed your hair back and wiped your eyes again. "You guys won't forgive yourselves or each other for what happened, so why should I?" You headed for the door. 

"Y/N, stop. You'll leave and we'll end up seeing each other again on a hunt and then what? We pretend we weren't all a family? We'll pretend we didn't love each other?" Dean's voice was rising with each question. You opened the door, your back still facing them. 

"We can't risk that happening. I can't see either of you again. The only way to ensure that is if I leave the country completely."

"You're being unreasonable, Y/N." Sam's voice was pleading but you still held strong. "You're not thinking clearly."

"You're wrong. In fact, I'm thinking too clearly. I'm leaving, and I'm going to make damn sure I never see either one of you again." With your hand on the door handle, you crossed outside. You took a deep breath to calm yourself. "Goodbye." And with that, you closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry again for taking forever, especially for something so short. I hope you all understand. Also, feel free to comment and/or request things for me to write cause tbh I need distractions sometimes and this is a good way to distract me lol

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was longer than what I normally write but hey that's okay


End file.
